


The Talon Recovery and Support Group

by JollyTheWalrus



Series: The Talon Recovery and Support Group [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lena loves her support group buddies, Plot??? Sure, The Talon Fam secretly love each other, pure fluff tbh, this is mostly dialogue oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9886604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyTheWalrus/pseuds/JollyTheWalrus
Summary: The Talon fam join Overwatch and are forced to go to a support group lead by Tracer. Shenanigans are guaranteed.





	1. Drunken Shenanigans and Midnight Food Runs

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love the talon fam and I love Tracer as well, so I figured, why not put them together? Feel free to comment any ideas/ prompts to add to this. :)
> 
> (Sorry for any ooc-ness. I'm still a fledgling writer...)

“This is stupid.”

“And yet here you are.”

Reaper growled at the perky brit’s rebuttal. Sombra chuckled, but muffled it by raising her hand to her mouth. Widow rolled her eyes, per the norm.

“Why are we doing this anyways? I agree with Reaper, this is ridiculous.” Widow deadpanned.

“If you both think it’s stupid then why did you both show up then? You all know our sessions are optional.” Lena said with a cheeky grin. Sombra sat up from her lounging position with a sickeningly sweet grin.

“Hey, I’m so down for this session, chica. It will definitely be interesting…” Sombra said with a very suspicious look on her face. The look went right over Lena’s head however and she smiled at Sombra’s remark.

“See? Someone’s enthusiastic for our little game!” 

Widow once again rolled her eyes in response, but said nothing, “How the hell did you get Ziegler to agree to this anyways? I thought alcohol was off the table until we clocked fifty hours of ‘therapy’.” asked Reaper, a few tendrils of smoke followed the doctor’s name, but no one mentioned it.

Lena blushed and shifted in her seat. “Well, I didn’t quite ask Doctor Ziegler for consent for this…”

“Ohhhhh, Lena! Are we rubbing off on you? Is Overwatch’s golden girl joining the dark side?” Sombra asked with a laugh, slowly inching closer to the brit. Reaper actually chuckled at Lena’s discomfort and she swore she saw a hint of amusement pass through Widowmaker’s eyes.

Lena blushed harder and halfheartedly shoved Sombra back into her seat. “Piss off, guys! I just thought it’d be a better team building exercise than the ones Angela pre-approved.”

“So you think a drinking game will help us more than what the actual doctor approved?” Widow asked, unconvinced that Lena could be a better therapist than an actual certified doctor.

“Hey, who’s the official leader of the Talon Recovery and Support Group?”

The Talon trio responded with ‘You’ in various dull tones.

“That’s right! That means I get to pick the recovery methods and I choose this one!” Lena reached into the brown paper bag on the floor next to her, pulling out four shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey. Reaper almost immediately groaned when he saw the brand.

“Really, Lena? Jack Daniel’s?”

Lena’s eyes widened. “Shit, sorry Gabe. Didn’t think that one through. You okay to continue, or…?”

Reaper shrugged it off, forcing back the smoke that would’ve suffocated everyone in the room. It’d be a pain on his part to have to explain how you accidentally asphyxiate someone without touching them. “It’s been awhile since my last drink. I’ll take anything at this point.”

Lena smiled brightly at him and passed out the shot glasses. Funnily enough, each glass matched its owner’s signature color. Orange for Lena, Purple for Sombra, Black For Reaper, and Periwinkle for Widowmaker. Lena opened the bottle and poured everyone’s shot.

“I don’t even know if I can actually get drunk, you know.” Widow remarked as she swished the whiskey around the small glass.

“We’ll find out soon enough, araña.” Sombra replied, raising her purple glass. You could practically see the humor dancing in her eyes

“Alright, then! I assume everyone knows how to play?”

Everyone nodded and Lena clapped her hands. “Right then! I’ll go first. Never have I ever...ridden an animal!”

“Boooooo!” Sombra replied immediately.

“Oi! I’m just trying to break the ice!” Lena said with a small pout.

Either way no one took a shot, which meant Sombra went next. “Never have I ever kissed the enemy.” 

The other three immediately took their shots, making Sombra smirk victoriously. 

“Don’t act like we haven’t seen you making eyes at the architect, Sombra.” Reaper retorted. Sombra flipped him off and crossed her arms, but immediately sat up as the realization set in.

“Wait, who did you kiss, Lena?”

Lena almost gagged as she recounted the tale. “Before we recruited the Junkers, Winston had me, Lucio, and Hana evaluate them. We ended up playing truth or dare and Hana dared Jamison to kiss me.”

Sombra burst out laughing and slapped her hands onto the table to steady herself. Reaper looked amused, asking, “Was he any good?”

Lena blanched. “Considering the only other thing he’s probably kissed is Mako’s mask? Pretty shit.” Now Reaper was genuinely laughing, and Lena could see Widow smiling in the corner of her eye. She gave herself a mental high five for that one.

Reaper and Sombra finished laughing just in time for him to say, “Never have I ever kissed a girl.”

“Hijo de puta!” All the humor left Sombra’s eyes as she took her shot.

Lena and Widow also took shots, making Sombra curious. “I know Lena has a girlfriend, but what about you, araña?”

Widowmaker sighed into her empty glass before muttering Angela’s name. Lena gasped out loud and Reaper’s eyes widened. Sombra however looked like she won a bet. (Hana and Lucio owed her twenty bucks now. She would be cashing that in later.)

“You and Angie!? How haven’t I noticed?” Lena said in disbelief, trying to delve deep into her memories for any signs she may have missed.

“We prefer to keep our relationship private. And i’d prefer it if it stayed that way, cherie.”

Sombra made the lips sealed gesture and both Reaper and Lena nodded their heads in a silent agreement. Widow nodded gratefully, the smallest hints of her smile returning to her face.

“Also, you're not the most observant person, Lena.” added Sombra unhelpfully.

Lena looked offended at the jab. “Oi! I’m plenty observant!”

“Remember the first day of our sessions when Sombra replaced us all with holograms?” Widow replied easily.

Both Reaper and Sombra almost teared up laughing as they recounted the memory. They had all been much more hostile when they first sought refuge with Overwatch. They were all bitter about having to spend time in a therapy/support group by Angela’s order, and even more so when they found out the infamous Tracer would be leading the sessions. In a last ditch effort to get a few free hours done, Sombra constructed three life size holograms of their likeness to sit in on their first session. Unbelievably, it had taken Lena a total of two hours into the session to realize she had been talking to herself the whole time. Sombra still had the entire video saved somewhere. It was worth the consequence of dish duty for the week, if they were honest.

“Let’s just continue the bloody game.” grumbled Lena as she refilled everyone's shots.

“Never have I ever talked to myself for two hours straight.” Widow said without hesitation. Oh, she was definitely smiling now.

“Now you guys are just being rude!” Lena exclaimed grumpily as she downed yet another shot.

At this point Sombra though she had lost a lung laughing, and Reaper couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so much. Even Widow would admit to feeling amused at the situation.

“Never have I ever worked with Talon!” Lena said bitterly, watching contently as the trio took their shots.

“That’s cold, chica. Ice cold.” Reaper said calmly, obviously trying to get a rise out of the time traveler.

Lena flipped him off and refilled the shots. “Never have I ever hacked something.” Reaper said, staring at Sombra throughout the entire sentence.

“Oh so now we’re targeting me?! It wasn’t even your turn, cabrón!” She exclaimed bitterly.

“Never have I ever worn purple eye shadow.” Widow added on.

“Vete a la mierda!”

“I do believe you have shots to take Ms. Sombra.” Lena said cockily as she raised the Jack Daniel’s bottle. Sombra scowled and took her two shots. “Two can play at that game, assholes…” She muttered, starting to feel the shots kick in.

“Never have I ever had blue skin!” Widow frowned as she took her shot.

“Never have I ever used a sniper rifle.”

“Never have I ever lost a sniper duel rematch.”

“Enfoirés!” Widowmaker was still bitter that Ana had won that. She was even more bitter when she found out the other three had recorded the whole debacle. Sombra wouldn’t stop asking her what a sleep dart to the ass felt like for an entire week.

The game went on in a similar fashion for the next hour, with everyone in the group being targeted every once in awhile. The game continued until the bottle was drained, leaving the four of them extremely drunk. Both Lena and Sombra were delighted to find out that Widow could indeed get drunk, but the icing on the cake was that she was more open while intoxicated.

It’s not like they could call her out on it anyways, what with the three of them being equally as drunk. The four had moved from the table to the rec room’s sofa where they were currently laying. Reaper was sitting spread out on one end, while Widow had laid her head on top of Sombra’s stomach at the other end. Lena was laid out across all of their legs, playing with bits of her hair that had fallen onto her face.

“I just...feel trapped, y’know?” muttered Widow dramatically.

“I feel that.”

“Preach it sister!”

Lena smiled lopsidedly. “See? We’re talkin ‘bout our feeling! Imma great therapist!” She slurred.

The trio muttered words of agreement as they continued listening to Widowmaker’s emo ramblings. After a few minutes, Sombra stood suddenly, accidentally throwing Lena to the floor. 

“Ow! Sombraaaaa!” Lena whined from the floor. 

“We should get some food.” Sombra announced as if it was the greatest idea she’d ever came up with.

“We’re all drunk as fuck. Who’sh gonna drive?” asked Reaper sarcastically, not even attempting to hide his slurred words.

“Athena has an auto pilot thingy, I think. We jus’ gotta ask ‘er to use it.” responded Lena while still making no attempt to get up from the floor.

“Angela has that AI in her pocket. How are we gonna convince her to bring us without her tattling?” Asked Widow, taking short pauses while speaking to sound as sober as possible. 

“Leave it t’me, amigos! I’ve got the magic touch!” Sombra exclaimed, wiggling her fingers as if it would reinforce her point.

Not long after the drunken quartet found themselves facing a massive screen on one of the Orca ships they kept in the launching bay. The screen had Athena’s logo on it, and Sombra was dangling off of it, stroking the screen with her fingernails. 

“C-come on! Hack!” She demanded as she stroked the screen vigorously.

The other three swore they heard Athena sigh. “Please, Agent Sombra, this is undignifi-”

“I AM THE HACKERMAN! HACK!” She interrupted, rubbing Athena’s screen like a genie in a bottle. 

“We’ll make her stop if you take us to the mainland.” Widow said with a grin.

“Agent Mercy made her instructions clear, the three of you are not-”

“BREAK INTO THE MAINFRAME!”

If Athena had actual facial expressions she would have one of absolute terror as Sombra began to try and pry open her screen. A small crack appearing was the final straw. “Fine! But stay near the Orca so I may monitor your actions.”

“You're a doll, ‘Thena!” Lena cried as she flopped into the pilot’s seat.

“See? Told you guys it would work!” Sombra said happily, though she stopped harassing the AI, didn’t move from her spot on top of Athena’s screen.

“I say we go to Taco Bell!”

“Thatsh not authentic Mexican food, Lena.” Reaper replied immediately from the co-pilot seat.

“He’s right! I say McDonald’s!” yelled Sombra from the ceiling.

“Pff, such undignified tastes. Why don’t we go to somewhere more dignified, like Subway?”

“How can you still manage to be this boring while this drunk, araña?”

“Putain de merde!”

“What about TGI Friday’s?” 

“Gabe, it ain’t Friday. That’s breaking the rules!” Lena sounded offended at just the thought of considering going.

“Hooters then? Or Five Guys?” Sombra said, growing tired of the debate.

“This isn’t America, Sombra. I don’t even think they have those restaurants outside the states.” Widow was back to the eye rolling as she situated herself on the sofa in the corner of the orca. She picked up a magazine from the table, but gave up any attempts to read with her impaired vision.

“If I may interject, agents?”

Athena’s sudden appearance startled Sombra, making her fall from her nest on top of Athena’s screen. She let out a string of Spanish curses as the others laughed at her drunken misery.

“Apologies Agent Sombra,” Athena said, not sounding apologetic at all. “The nearest restaurant to Watchpoint: Gibraltar would be a Burger King. I would highly recommend choosing this restaurant as it is located in a rural town, so you may not be easily spotted by local authorities. Not only this, but the Orca would be able to land relatively close, meaning I would still be able to monitor you all easily.”

It went quiet for a few moments. 

“Burger King, then? All in favor say aye.” 

“Aye.” said everyone in unison.

Half an hour later the drunken quartet were sitting together in an empty Burger King, all nursing burgers. They ate slowly, taking huge bites and chewing slow. The silence was comforting, until Sombra ruined it.

“So like, do you think lobsters are mermaids to scorpions?”

“What the fuck, Sombra?” answered Reaper immediately, pausing in his chewing and giving Sombra a concerned look.

“What? It's a good question!”

“Do you think sand is called sand because it’s between the land and the sea?” Reaper retorted, looking smug as Sombra’s expression jumped between frustration and curiosity.

“That’s not fair…” she muttered eventually while taking another bite of her burger.

“Is the C or the S silent in Scent?” asked Widow with genuine curiosity.

“Fucking hell guys, I’m took drunk for this shit…” groaned Lena as she rested her forehead on the table. Widow rubbed small apologetic circles on her back, making Lena groan in appreciation.

The silence returned as they all finished their food, though no one made a move to leave the restaurant. 

“You know...when all this shit started with the breaking out of Talon and joining Overwatch, I hated you. I wanted to blast that cheeky grin right off your face. But these last few months have really changed me, y’know? I actually don’t wanna actively kill everyone within a twenty foot radius. So, thanks for that, Lena. You're so bad at this therapy stuff, after all.” Reaper’s cheeks began leaking smoke making him sink down into his seat in embarrassment.

“Aw, Gabe! Y’know I never doubted you for a second! I knew you still had some happiness left somewhere in there!”

“Er...Before I joined Talon I was in a gang. Los Muertos. Had a lot of friends back then. After I discovered that global conspiracy, I had to cut ties and wipe myself off the earth completely. I had to leave the only family I had behind. So, like, I’m glad I have you guys here now, I guess. You remind me of mi familia. Ustedes son mi familia, ahora.” Sombra finished her speech with a blush, and furiously wiped at her eyes.

Lena made no attempt to stop her own tears as she pulled Sombra into a tight hug that was gladly returned. Widow cleared her throat awkwardly to draw everyone’s attention, but avoided eye contact.

“I...am not good at expressing my feelings. But, despite how I act. I can say with certainty that the past few months have given me some of my happiest memories. Not just with Angela, but with you all as well. I am grateful that I have you all with me today, yes, even you Sombra...but if you tell anyone I said that I’ll shave off the rest of your hair.”

“Your secret is safe with me, araña.” Sombra’s voice didn’t hold her usually playfulness, and instead Sombra rested her hand softly on top of Widow’s, giving her a small wink. “I knew you secretly loved us, spiderwoman.”

“Are we even drunk anymore?” asked Lena curiously, thoroughly enjoying their team bonding.

“Eh, I kinda lost the real buzz after the burger to be honest.” said Reaper with a small shrug.

“Yeah, same.”

Lena nodded, “So you’ll all remember this in the morning right? Cause I certainly won't forget this.” Lena gestured her arms between them with a smile.

“I don’t even think we’ll survive until tomorrow if Angela catches us.” replied Widow, suddenly fearing her girlfriend’s wrath as she slowly grew more sober.

“It’s midnight, so we should probably get going to avoid the wrath of the angel of death.”

“Oh that’s rich coming from you, Gabie.”

“Shut up Sombra, we just had a tender moment…”

“Exactly, it was too tender. We’ve gotta start the mocking and insults again so we don’t go soft.”

“Too late for that, love! You all already admitted you loved meee!” Lena teased as the quartet exited the restaurant and headed back to the Orca.

The ride back was quiet, though Athena didn’t miss the opportunity to ask if they enjoyed their meal sarcastically. By the time they got back to Watchpoint: Gibraltar it was well past curfew. Athena reluctantly stayed with the four instead of returning to Winston’s lab, helpfully informing them that Hana was somehow still awake. Not only that, but she was in in kitchen, and would most definitely see the four of them sneaking in.

“If we can’t get to our rooms where do we sleep then?” whispered Widow.

“Dibs on the rec room sofa!” Sombra ran off ahead of the others with that parting sentence.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Lena whisper-yelled as she blinked to catch up with the hacker.

“Well I sure as hell am not sleeping on the damn floor.” Reaper dissolved into mist and disappeared, leaving Widow alone in the hall.

She sighed, and began to walk. “Imbéciles…”

 

 

 

Angela was always the first one awake in the base, waking up at 6:00 AM sharp. She made herself a cup of coffee and made her way to the rec room to enjoy some peace and quiet. That is, until the sound of snoring echoed throughout the room. Curiously, she walked to the sofa, and gasped softly.

Gabriel was without his mask, looking more peaceful than Angela had seen him in a long time. Sombra was laying on his chest, holding Lena who was laying on her stomach against Sombra’s body. Widowmaker had her legs propped up on the sofa arm, but the rest of her body was nestled between Lena’s sleeping form and the sofa cushion.

Angela whipped her phone out and snapped a few picture, making sure not to wake the four of them. She placed a quick kiss on Widow forehead, before leaving the rec room to let them sleep. She sent a quick message to everyone in Overwatch, telling them to avoid the recreation room for the rest of the morning, but not without also including the pictures she took.

She knew she made the right choice having Lena lead that support group.

 

(Angela withdrew that thought the moment Athena ratted out the quartet for their midnight escapades. She did, however, smile contently watching the four suffer through dish duty for the entire month.)


	2. Arcades and Ramen Shops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Gabe bond over some ramen after a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading Thanks Dad, Love hana by snowsheba and got the idea to do some Hana and Gabe bonding for some reason? Also wanted to branch out a bit from just the quartet. This is also a lot shorter than Chapter 1, so sorry about that. Enjoy!

The mission to Hanamura had gone smoothly, much to everyone’s surprise. Winston had sent in Tracer, Mercy, D.Va, Widowmaker, Sombra, and Reaper to defend Hanamura and Shimada castle from an attack from Talon. Of course it was obvious that sending in the former Talon operatives on this particular mission was a small test of loyalty, but the trio had no issues with disrupting their former employer’s plans, much to the rest of the team’s relief. After the waves of soldiers had finally dwindled and Talon command finally ordered a retreat, the six of them returned to the Hanamura safe house, which was conveniently located near Shimada castle.  
Everyone shed their battle gear and took turns showering post-mission, and put on their civilian clothing. Even Reaper took his menacing cloak off, replacing it with a black hoodie and dark jeans, although unfortunately not even Lena could convince him to take his mask off. Hana had suggested they check out the arcade next to the Rikimaru ramen shop, which led them to their current predicament.  
Widowmaker was determined to win the massive Pachimari doll that was hanging above the prize counter for Angela, who was contently watching her girlfriend suffer through having to get 10,000 tickets in Vivi’s Adventure, the only game besides Ping Pong that gave tickets. Lena was playing against Sombra at said Ping Pong table, though Lena was one thousand percent sure Sombra hacked the game to be in her favor. Hana was at the top floor of the arcade, nestled in a dark corner beating the high scores of The Lost Vikings VI and Super Siege Mode 3. Her outfit was similar to Reaper’s, though not because she was edgy, but because of the massive poster of her on the wall that would surely draw everyone’s attention to her. The woes of being and international celebrity, she supposed.

Speaking of Reaper, where was he? 

Hana quickly beat the final level of Super Siege Mode 3, watching contently as the small pixel soldier destroyed the boss tank, adding D.VA to the top of the high scores list. Hana swept through the three floors of the arcade, pausing twice to give Widow a few tips on Vivi’s Adventure and to remind Lena that ‘No, Sombra didn’t hack the game, you just suck at Ping Pong.’

It was clear that Reaper wasn’t in the arcade anymore, so Hana quickly left while Angela was distracted. Outside the arcade she found only a few pedestrians walking up and down the street, entering shops or looking for their friends. At the corner of her eye, she spotted a couple rushing out of the Rikimaru shop, a few wisps of black smoke trailing behind them. She sighed and ran into the ramen shop, spotting Reaper sitting alone in the now empty and smoky restaurant. She hesitated a moment, before taking a place beside him. He didn’t react to her presence, or at least that’s what she assumed, considering he was still wearing his mask. She called over a clearly terrified waiter, ordering two bowls of miso ramen. Hana made no attempts at conversation, letting the silence between them remain. Eventually the waiter returned, setting the bowls in front of them and quickly running back to the kitchen. Hana wasted no time grabbing her chopsticks, silently slurping up the delicious ramen. She nearly choked when she heard a sigh from beside her.

“You know I don’t need to eat, right?”

Hana quickly swallowed her mouthful of ramen, “I thought you would appreciate the sentiment.”

Another sigh, and to Hana’s surprise, Reaper shed his mask, revealing his scarred and smoky face. He grabbed the chopsticks beside him and took a few bites of the ramen. He seemed impressed by the taste, and continued to eat silently. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and Hana couldn’t help but smile at the image of a 19 year old celebrity from South Korea and a smoke-ghost from Los Angeles sharing Ramen in a Japanese noodle shop.

Reaper paused mid bite, before setting the noodles back down. “Came here with the cowboy once. Noodles still taste the same.”

Hana paused as well, not daring to interrupt. 

“Back before shit went down, me and him had a mission here. We had to spy on the Shimada clan, figure out who to target so the whole thing would come crashing down. We would eat right here almost every day because he hated eating the rations we had in the safe house.” Reaper almost sounded happy recalling the memories.

“You miss him?”

Reaper tensed at the question, his grip on the chopsticks got stronger.

Guess that was the answer, then.

“You should talk to him…”

“It’s not that simple.” Reaper growled, turning his head away from Hana.

“It’s only difficult if you make it difficult. He wants to talk to you too, y’know. One of you has to take the first step, and I think Jessie would appreciate it if you took the first one.”

Reaper went silent, before muttering, “You’ve been spending too much time with that bot.”

Hana had, in fact, been spending a lot of time hanging out with Zenyatta. Guess some of his whimsicalness was rubbing off on her.

“Even if I have, you know what I’m saying is true. The worse that can happen is he rejects you and you can bitch about him with your ‘support group’.” Hana made finger quotations as she said support group. She knew damn well that Lena had no clue how to be a therapist, though she couldn't deny that she was doing a good job either way.

Reaper considered her words, before letting out a long drawn out sigh and ruffling her hair. “Guess you’re right, Han. You know, you’re better at this sentimental bullshit than Lena is. You ever thought about taking her job?”

Hana laughed and pushed his hand away, “And deal with you grown babies? Hell no!”

“Damn, that’s harsh. How in the world will I recover?” He said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart.

“No need to be a smart-ass, Reaper.” Hana said with a playful hint to her voice, giving him a light shoulder bump.

Reaper chuckled softly. “Call me Gabriel, kiddo.”

Hana didn’t think she could smile wider than at that moment. “Gabriel, then.”

Gabriel and Hana stayed in the shop, sharing fond memories and gossiping about their fellow agents, like betting when Sombra would finally get over her nerves and ask Symmetra out or if Ana and Reinhardt were actually dating, even going as far as betting who would win in a fight between Reinhardt and Zarya. Eventually Angela, Widow, Lena, and Sombra walked into the shop, joining the two at the counter. Hana and Gabe shared a laugh as both Widow and Angela forced a massive Pachimari through the doorway, giving it its own seat at the end of the counter.

“Get over it Lena! I won fair and square!” Sombra announced with a cocky smirk. Lena pouted and crossed her arms like a toddler who was just told 'no'.

“I just wanted to win once, was that too much to ask!?”

“Hey, if you can’t take the heat, stay out of the kitchen, Chica!” Sombra said with a laugh. 

“What were you two doing in here? Wasn’t it your idea to go to the arcade, Hana?” asked Angela as she sat down next to her new Pachimari.

Hana and Gabriel shared a look, and Hana shrugged. “Me and Gabe needed some time alone.” She said with a shrug. 

Hearing Hana use 'Gabe' instead of 'Reaper' made everyone stop and stare with a combination of dropped jaws and raised eyebrows. Gabriel casually sipped the rest of the broth in his bowl and ordered another miso soup from the shaking waiter.

“Well…looks like you’re part of the group now, Hana! Congrats!” Sombra said with a flourish of her arms. She threw her arm around her neck and ruffled her hair just like Gabriel had previously done.

“Hey! What’s with you guys and the hair?” Hana playfully shoved Sombra back onto her stool and fixed her hair again.

“Please, you think my hair looks like this on purpose? With these lovable idiots around, no one is safe.” Lena said, running her fingers through her wild brown locks.

“I take offence from that statement, Lena. We all know that Angela is not an idiot.” Widow replied in a matter of fact tone.

Angela blushed at the subtle compliment, waving her hand in Widow’s direction. “Please, Liebling. None of you are idiots for loving each other. Just human.”

“Yeah, you all have definitely been spending too much time with the bot.” Gabriel said as he began eating his new bowl of ramen.

“Yeah, I’ve had enough of all this sentimental crap. I want what he’s having!” Sombra yelled at the poor waiter who didn’t have the courage to tell the group that the shop was supposed to close fifteen minutes ago.

“Oh dear, we really should leave him a good tip…” Angela muttered as she watched the man rush back into the kitchen.  
“I’ll make sure of it, mon ange. For now just relax.” Widow said with a small smile. Angela couldn’t say no to that face, so she ordered as well and made herself comfortable, listening in on the vivid conversation going on about who would win in a fight between Reinhardt and Zarya.

The six spent the rest of their evening in the ramen shop, enjoying each other’s company and listening to each other’s stories, both funny and sad. For each of them, it was enough. In fact, they would go as far as saying, it was home.

(And yes, the waiter ended up finding out the next day that an anonymous benefactor had paid off his student loans. He could only stare in shock as a winking sugar skull icon appeared in his inbox.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos/commented!


	3. Arcades and Ramen Shops-Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker had may regrets and this was definitely one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the anon named shark who inspired this short little bonus chapter :) Enjoy!

Widowmaker sighed as she finally made it to Angela’s quarters. This mission was especially annoying, with almost every soldier that came at them having a shield on them strong enough for her bullets to bounce off them instead of killing them like they were supposed to do. So, after a grueling six hours of travelling to Dubai, missing headshots, and travelling back to Gibraltar, Widow was ready to collapse into her girlfriend’s arms and get a full eight hours of sleep.

Or at least she would’ve, if not for the unexpected guest in their bed.

At first, Widow’s heart seized in fear when she saw the second lump in the covers beside Angela. She curled her fist and marched to the bed, ready to knock out whoever dared to take her spot at the doctor’s side, until she saw the face of a Pachimari doll.

Angela had her arms curled around the plushy, trapping it in a death grip against her body. Seeing it again filled Widow’s mind with the image of that cursed game Vivi’s Adventure, making her eye twitch slightly. It had taken weeks to get the theme song out of her head, and even then Sombra didn’t hesitate to remind her of it by sending the link to the full song to her communicator.

She groaned and rubbed her temples. She just wanted some peaceful sleep, damn it!

Quietly, she put her pajamas on and slipped into the bed next to the Pachimari. She sighed as she felt the plush prodding and rubbing up against her every time Angela shifted. Widowmaker had many regrets, and this was definitely one of them. After at least half an hour of tossing, turning, and nearly getting smothered to death Widow finally managed to fall into a fitful half-sleep. She would’ve stayed that way until she felt Angela turn over, making the Pachimari squeak. She jumped at the loud noise, but Angela slept like a rock, still gripping that damn plushy in her arms where she belonged, not a stupid oversized onion-squid thing. She made a silent vow to disembowel it in the morning while everyone was at breakfast.

Needless to say, Widow didn’t get her eight hours of sleep. She was already half awake when Angela’s 6:00am alarm went off, and she sighed in relief as she felt the Pachimari’s weight leave the bed. 

“Liebling? Are you awake?” She heard Angela whisper. 

She could only groan and remove the covers from over her head, letting Angela see her tired face. She looked concerned, resting a hand against her cold cheek.

“Did you have nightmares again? Why didn’t you wake me?” Angela’s sweet voice was practically dripping with compassion and worry, making Widow’s anger dissipate almost instantaneously. 

“Why was the doll in the bed?” Was all she could groan out. Angela’s cheeks grew red and she chuckled awkwardly. 

“It, uh, reminds me of you. I didn’t know when you would get back from your mission, and it helps me sleep when you’re away.”

It’s been a long time since Widowmaker felt guilt this strong, making her swallow hard as she glanced at the Pachimari on the bed stand. ‘I suppose you can live to see another day, onion.’ She thought.

Widow didn’t let her inner turmoil over the onion-squid show, but she rested her own hand against Angela’s.

“It was just hard to fall asleep after the mission, mon ange. I didn’t want to interrupt your sleep just because I couldn’t.”

Angela hit her softly against the shoulder, pouting in a similar way to Lena. “You should’ve woken me anyways! I hate knowing I slept well when you didn’t.” The doctor wrapped her arms around Widow’s neck, just like she had done with the Pachimari. Widow couldn’t help but smile as she returned the loving gesture.

“I’ll keep that in mind next time.”

Maybe having the Vivi’s Adventure theme song stuck in her head wasn’t so bad after all.


	4. Operation: Symbra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just want you to know, dating me means dating them too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could't stop myself from writing this even if I wanted to. Also, quote above was my sister talking to her boyfriend, which inspired this chapter :)

“Alright team, this may be our hardest mission yet. Some of us might not come back in one piece. Some of us might not come back at all. This mission is a matter of life or dea- “

“It’s really not a big deal, Lena…” Sombra interrupted.

“With the way you’ve been acting this clearly is a big deal!” 

Lena, Gabriel, Widowmaker, and Sombra were seated in the command room, all taking spots around a circular conference table meant for discussing strategy and troop movement, but instead of holographic troops and battle fields, the table instead displayed a holographic display of Symmetra and Sombra standing side by side.

“This is Operation: Hardlight Hacker! Now, for the first order of buis- “

“I don’t like the name.” Gabriel interrupted. He had long since abandoned constantly wearing his cloak and combat armor, instead wearing an outfit similar to what he used wear in Blackwatch, just with a hoodie covering his face.

“I agree with Gabriel. Can we change the name?” Widowmaker was wearing a white t-shirt and baggy sweats, considering Lena had just pulled her out of bed to have this meeting.

“Guys, does this really have to be an operation? I just needed advice.” groaned Sombra.

“What did you guys have in mind then?” asked Lena, completely ignoring Sombra’s complaints.  
“What about Operation: Sommetra?” suggested Gabriel.

“Eh, doesn’t really roll off the tongue, now does it?”

“I was thinking Operation: Symbra.” added Widowmaker.

“Oh, that’s a good one!”

“Sure as hell better than mine.” Gabriel agreed.

“That settles it then! This is Operation: Symbra! Now, it’s been almost a full year since you all joined Overwatch, and for nearly all that time, we’ve witnessed something extraordinary. Sombra failing to get a date with our local architect.”

Sombra groaned and sank in her seat. Widow and Gabriel shared a chuckle, sending Sombra small apologetic glances.

“But, finally, after all this time, our stubborn hacker has come to us for help. So what are we gonna do?”

“Help Sombra get laid.” Gabriel deadpanned.

“Cállate, viejo!” yelled Sombra as her cheeks tinted red.

“Gabe, that’s for way farther down the road. For now, we just need these two to go on a first date, at least.”

“And that’s when we come in?”

“Exactly, Widow! We are gonna set up a date so spectacular, Satya will have to be your girlfriend!” Lena finished her speech with a wide smile and her hands on her hips.

“Señor, dame paciencia porque si me das fuerzas, los mataré…” Sombra muttered as she rested her head down onto the table.

“Confía en mí, el señor no puede ayudarte ahora.” responded Gabriel with a laugh.

“I’ll assume that means, ‘Thank you so much, you guys are the bestest friends ever’ Now, Sombra, you have the most important part of this plan. You have to actually get her to go on the date.”

Sombra faceplamed. “That’s exactly what I needed help with!”

“Pff, that’s it? Just walk up and ask.” 

“It’s not that simple, Gabe!” Sombra responded, sounding almost offended that he even suggested it.

“You literally just have to walk up to her and ask! What’s so hard about that?” asked Gabriel incredulously. 

“She can’t talk in front of her.” Widow responded casually.

“Yes I can! It’s just…bad timing is all!” Sombra said weakly.

Widow scoffed, “The last time you tried to ask her out you stood in front of her with your mouth agape for two minutes until she snapped you out of it. Then you ran away and locked yourself in your room for the rest of the day.”

“How the hell do you even know about that!? I erased all the camera footage that day!”

Widow shrugged with an innocent grin. “You’re not the only one here with connections.”

Lena took in the interaction with a thoughtful look. “Looks like this’ll be harder than I thought…Ok, so how about this, we get a few communicators and we snap you out of it if you get lost in Satya’s eyes again?”

Sombra flipped her off, but Gabriel and Widow agreed with the idea.

“Don’t worry about a thing Som, by the end of the week, you’ll have a girlfriend, I guarantee it!”

With a resigned sigh Sombra nodded. “What could go wrong, right?”

 

 

Later that day, Sombra made her way to the workshop in Watchpoint: Gibraltar. She could hear the faint sounds of tinkering going on inside, varying from hammering to strange popping. She stood there, taking a few deep breaths, willing her hands to stop shaking. She jumped when Lena’s cheery voice sounded in her ear.

_“Don’t worry, love! We’ll be with ya every step of the way!”_

She heard small sounds of assurance from Widow and Gabe, helping her relax a bit. With a final breath, she opened the door, confidence in her step. 

And then something exploded. 

Sombra barely had time to duck when a flaming piece of metal flew at her from the other side of the room and lodged itself into the wall behind her. 

“Shit, Sorry! I’m sorry! Didn’t mean ta do that! You okay, Sombra?” Junkrat hobbled up to her from his charred work station, looking over her for any signs of injury. His face was covered in soot stains, though he didn’t seem to pay them any mind. 

Sombra waved him off, looking at the charred metal that had almost decapitated her. “I’m fine, just startled is all.” This was definitely not how she planned on doing this. Why was the entire world against her? 

She was so lost in her mind, she hadn’t noticed Satya run up to her from her own clean and pristine work station. 

“Jamison! That was extremely dangerous, and you almost injured Sombra! What did Torbjorn say about explosives?” 

Junkrat looked down and kicked his foot like a child being scolded. “Only test explosives outside…” 

“That’s right. Now please, clean up this mess and continue testing your explosives outside.” Satya crossed her arms in a no-nonsense manner, as if she was daring Junkrat to argue with her. 

Junkrat nodded, offering Sombra one more apology before leaving to get the cleaning supplies. 

“I apologize for that. Jamison can be very forgetful at times. I trust that you are uninjured?” Oh god, she was getting closer. 

Sombra froze. God, her voice...she found herself lost staring into Satya’s eyes without even realizing it. 

_“Sombra, snap out of it!”_

Gabriel’s rough voice snapped Sombra out of her daze, her eyes focused again letting her notice Satya’s confused expression. “I-I’m fine Satya. You can’t put me down that easily.” She said quickly, letting an over confident grin appear on her face. 

“Are you sure? You spaced out for a moment. Do you need to see Doctor Zeigler? You may be injured without even realizing it.” 

Satya reached out to feel for any dents or cracks in Sombra’s cybernetics, unaware of the other woman’s inner strife. Sombra desperately tried to resist leaning into the other women’s touch as she delicately made her way through her glowing cybernetics. It was rare when Satya would feel comfortable enough to allow others to touch her freely, and even more rare when she would initiate contact first. Just the fact that Satya was comfortable enough with her to do something as simple as this made Sombra’s stomach do flips. 

_“Stick to the mission, Sombra. Ask her.”_ Widow piped in, breaking Sombra once again from her Satya-induced daze. 

“Ah, Satya?” 

Satya’s hand stilled, and returned to her side. “Apologies. I should have asked for your consent before I touched you in such a way.”  
“No, no, that was fine. I appreciate that you care,” Satya smiled, and Sombra hesitated for just a moment, “I wanted to know I-if you’d…” 

_“Go. With. Me. To. Dinner.”_ Gabe, Widow, and Lena said in unison in her ear. 

“Will you have dinner with me?” She spat out quickly before her tongue twisted up again. 

___Satya’s eyes widened, and she swore her cheeks got a bit red. Sombra was practically shaking in fear, until she saw Satya smile slowly._ _ _

___“I would love to. When would you like to meet?”_ _ _

___She fought back against the urge to let her jaw drop. She said yes…she actually said yes!_ _ _

____“Tomorrow night at seven! In the Dining Hall, Sombra!” ___Lena frantically said, not wanting Sombra to ruin her chance before she even got it._ _ _

____“Ah, meet me in the Dining Hall tomorrow at seven! I’ll have everything set up in there!”_ _ _ _

____Satya nodded, her smile practically blinding. “Alright. I’ll meet you then.”_ _ _ _

____Sombra could only nod over enthusiastically. “Great, I’ll see you the- “_ _ _ _

____“Oi, Satya! Whicha these chems is for scrubbing walls?!” Junkrat reentered the room holding a wide assortment of bottles and spray cans. Some of them didn’t even look like cleaning materials._ _ _ _

____Satya sighed, giving Sombra one more smile. She took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. “If you’ll excuse me. I’ll see you tomorrow night, Sombra.” And with that, Satya was gone, attempting to teaching Junkrat how to properly clean his work station._ _ _ _

____She didn’t even remember leaving the workshop and walking all the way to the Rec Room. She came to when she was suddenly tackled by a hyperactive brit._ _ _ _

____“I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!” Lena yelled as she squeezed Sombra._ _ _ _

____“Oh, please. Like she could’ve done that alone. If not for us she’d still be standing there with drool coming out of her mouth.”_ _ _ _

____“Damn, Widow. Feeling salty?” Gabriel said, amused._ _ _ _

____“Maybe if someone hadn’t woken me so early...”_ _ _ _

____“I have a date with Satya Vaswani.” Sombra cut her off with a tone of disbelief._ _ _ _

____“Er, yeah? You almost died trying to ask her, remember?” Gabriel and Widow ended their short lived argument, giving Sombra confused looks._ _ _ _

____Sombra suddenly adopted a look of terror. “I haven’t been on an actual date in years! I don’t know what the hell to do, or talk about, or wear or-“_ _ _ _

____Lena grabbed Sombra’s shoulders and began to shake her. “Get a grip on yourself, Sombra! Remember, we’re all gonna be there for you, leave the technical stuff to us. All you have to do is be yourself, and Satya will love it.”_ _ _ _

____Sombra thought over Lena’s words, letting them sink in and gave them a smile. “Alright. I trust you guys not to fuck this up for me…Where do we start?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, this is gonna be fun.” Widow muttered as Lena launched into her battle plan._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____At exactly 6:59 sharp, Satya was standing outside the doors of the dining hall. After Sombra had left the Workshop and she had showed Jamison how to properly keep his work station tidy, she had made a beeline for Hana’s room. She and the pro gamer had formed an unexpected friendship after her defection from Vishkar. Hana had practically squealed when Satya had told her about her date with Sombra, and had spent the better part of the night helping her prepare._ _ _ _

____She was dressed in her favorite blue sari, her hair done up in a simple bun. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She had gone through a few breathing exercises that Zenyatta taught her, slowing her beating heart. She recalled Hana’s parting words of, ‘Good luck, and _don’t __fuck it up!’ and let go of the breath she was holding._ _ _ _ _

_____The time on the wall read 7:00 and Satya pushed the door open. The normally bright lights were dimmed, just enough for Satya not to have to squint uncomfortably. Soft guitar was being played in the background, soft enough not to distract, but loud enough to fill the silence. At the center of the room was a single table for two. Sombra was standing next to it, a single rose in her hand. She smiled as Satya’s eyes met hers. She approached her, offering the rose._ _ _ _ _

_____“You look beautiful, mi querida.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Satya’s cheeks grew hot at the compliment. “As do you, Sombra.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Sombra smiled brightly, gently leading her to the dinner table. Ever the gentleman, Sombra pulled the chair out for her before taking her own seat._ _ _ _ _

_____“Hope you didn’t have trouble finding the place.” Sombra laughed._ _ _ _ _

_____Ah, sarcasm. Satya was proud to say she was getting better at picking up on it over the months. “It was easy to find. Traffic was very light, surprisingly.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Sombra laughed at her little quip, making Satya giggle softly in return. She looked like she wanted to continue talking, but someone appearing next to them made her falter.  
It was Lena, dressed up in a tuxedo, obviously trying to mimic a waiter in a fancy restaurant. Satya tilted her head in confusion, especially at Sombra’s similar look of confusion._ _ _ _ _

_____“’Ello, loves! I’ll be your waiter tonight. What can I get you two lovely women tonight?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Sombra groaned and rubbed her temple. If Satya was understanding the situation correctly, she hadn’t known Lena would be here. However, she didn’t want to just send the British woman away when she was offering them their meal, so she decided to humor her._ _ _ _ _

_____“What do you have on your menu?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Ah, let’s see…pasta…spaghetti…linguini...pasta…” Lena trailed off and shot a look into the kitchen. Satya looked past Sombra into the kitchen, finding Widowmaker and Reaper moving around the kitchen with haste. They both wore similar tuxedos, though Reaper wore his with his hooded owl mask._ _ _ _ _

_____“Seriously guys? You didn’t get groceries before this?!” Sombra whispered behind her._ _ _ _ _

_____“Hey, these tuxedos were not easy to get fitted!” Reaper argued back, numerous boxes of different pastas in his arms._ _ _ _ _

_____“Why do we even have this much pasta in the kitchen?” whispered Widowmaker, talking more to herself than anyone._ _ _ _ _

_____Lena shrugged and turned back to them. “So, what would ya like?”  
Sombra groaned again, giving her an apologetic look. “I’m really sorry about this Satya…”_ _ _ _ _

_____But…she was enjoying herself. Why was Sombra upset? This was the most fun she had on a social outing since that one Vishkar corporate party she swore she’d never speak of again._ _ _ _ _

_____“I think I’ll have the spaghetti. Sombra?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Sombra looked surprised that Satya was playing along, though she sighed and smiled when she say the playful look in her eye. “Well, you heard the lady. Two plates of spaghetti, Lena.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Coming right up!”_ _ _ _ _

_____Lena disappeared in a flash of blue back to assist the two former Talon agents with preparing the meal._ _ _ _ _

_____The two fell into conversation easily, ranging from Satya asking how her ‘support group’ was going to Sombra asking her about her latest project. They had been halfway through discussing her new design for a shield generator when Lena appeared again, placing two plates of Spaghetti in front of them._ _ _ _ _

_____“Dinner is served! If you two need anything else just give a holler!” Lena zipped back to the kitchen. She couldn’t help but glance in again, seeing that the trio had started a card game. She could faintly hear Lena berating Widowmaker for attempting to cheat and glance at her cards._ _ _ _ _

_____“Despite everything, they’re family.” Sombra said with a faint smile._ _ _ _ _

_____“Oh. I had not realized the extent of your relationship with them.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Sombra chuckled, “Lena hated me at first. Widow and Gabe I was used to, but they were more of a means to an end. But then, Ange started the support group, we started talking, and the rest is history. They’re mi familia, ahora.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Satya didn’t know how to respond. She and Sombra had never had such a personal conversation before. She supposed she should do the same then._ _ _ _ _

_____“You know, I never thanked you for what you did for me.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Sombra looked at her curiously, so she continued. “You opened my eyes to Vishkar’s true intentions. Had it not been for you I would still be committing injustices in their name. Leaving Vishkar and coming here was…difficult so say the least. In the beginning, the only one who I could talk to was Lucio. But now, I have friends, real friends, not coworkers or associates…and I have you. You changed me for the better, Sombra. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart.”_ _ _ _ _

_____If she looked hard enough, she could see Sombra’s eyes getting watery. “Mierda, I’m usually not this emotional…” She muttered, wiping away a stray tear._ _ _ _ _

_____“I apologize. It was not my intention to cause you distress.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“They’re good tears, trust me. Thank you for telling me that. I feel like I needed to hear it.”_ _ _ _ _

_____At some point in their conversation, Sombra’s fingers had became entangled in her own. She was surprised she hadn’t noticed, but made no move to disentangle them. It felt…nice._ _ _ _ _

_____“Er, I think the food is cold now…”_ _ _ _ _

_____Oh, right. Dinner. Their plates of food were still sitting in front of them, untouched. Disappointing, but now that she thought about it, she wasn’t really hungry anymore. Her eyes moved from the spaghetti to the rose in her prosthetic hand. She let it dance on her fingertips for a moment._ _ _ _ _

_____“I know that usually this is reserved for the end of the date, but…may I kiss you?”_ _ _ _ _

_____A faint gasp came from behind them, and Sombra’s head whipped around to find Lena and Gabriel staring at them. Lena was visibly crying, a big smile plastered on her face. If Reaper’s body language was anything to go by, he was in a similar situation behind his mask. Widowmaker’s face was passive, though she did offer a small thumbs up._ _ _ _ _

_____Sombra stood suddenly, gesturing her to follow her out of the dining hall. She followed without hesitation, though not without confusion. Sombra stopped just outside the door, closing them behind her._ _ _ _ _

_____“Sombra, why did you-“_ _ _ _ _

_____Sombra’s lips on her own cut off her words. She faintly remembered resting her arms around the other woman’s shoulders while Sombra’s rested around her waist. Now she knew what people meant when they said the first kiss was like fireworks. After what felt like a lifetime, they split, though they didn’t let each other go._ _ _ _ _

_____“Sorry, mi amor, but I didn’t want an audience for the first one.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Her cheeks were burning, but she still smiled wide. “Are you implying that there will be more?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Uh, hopefully? Would you like there to be more?” Sombra’s face grew nervous, but before she could respond a faint voice behind the door answered._ _ _ _ _

_____“There better be more, I slaved over a hot stove for nothing.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Shut up, Gabriel.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Oi, guys! They can hear us!”_ _ _ _ _

_____Sombra sighed again. “Just as a warning, dating me basically mean dating them too. You up for that, amor?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Well, I suppose we will find out now, won’t we?”_ _ _ _ _

_____They kissed again, uncaring that since they were pressed up against the door, the other three couldn’t leave the room. The moment was made sweeter when Satya waved her prosthetic hand, creating a Hardlight lock on the door._ _ _ _ _

_____“I believe we should have some privacy now, if you’d like to walk me to my room.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I would love nothing more, mi alma.”_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____(Angela had never been more confused finding Lena, Gabriel and her girlfriend sleeping in a fort made of various pasta boxes the next morning. She didn’t even let them change to do groceries either.)_ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal headcanons: 
> 
> -Sombra is very suave and confident unless Symmetra is in the room. If she is then she becomes a stuttering mess that can't function
> 
> -Satya is not a very daring person in normal situations, but Sombra brings out that side of her
> 
> -The support fam + Hana have been shipping it since day one :')
> 
> (Also not a headcanon, but I didn't specify what Sombra was wearing because I couldn't decide if she would wear a dress or some kind of suit, so i'm leaving it to your imaginations :))


	5. Snowball Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowball fights are a very serious matter in Overwatch...

Snow days were legendary in Overwatch’s glory days. Reinhardt’s snow castles and Torbjorn’s modified snowball guns meant that snow days were for one thing: burying the enemy team in piles of snow. Even now, with a new generation of Overwatch agents, nothing really changed. Teams had formed up the night before as they watched the weather man announce several feet of snow for the next day. 

Blue Team consisted of Reaper, Tracer, Sombra, Widowmaker, D.Va, McCree, Pharah, Genji, and Reinhardt.

Red Team consisted of Soldier: 76, Ana, Junkrat, Mei, Zarya, Hanzo, Roadhog, Lucio, and Zenyatta.

Mercy, Symmetra, Bastion, Torbjorn, and Winston decided to watch from inside, acting as both spectators and medics for the battle. Tracer’s girlfriend Emily had come for a visit to the Watchpoint, so she was with the other spectators, making idle conversation with Winston and Mercy. Symmetra had helped build the twin snow fortresses with Reinhardt that morning while the respective teams loaded up their snowball caches. Now, everyone stood in their fortresses, dressed in their snow gear, waiting for the signal. It was tense for a moment, then, Ana shot the flare out, letting it explode in the air.

And the battle was on.

On the blue side, they began to talk strategy with Reaper taking the lead. “Our top priorities are Mei, Zenyatta, and Hanzo. Those three have the best aim out of their teams, so as soon as those three are dealt with, the rest will crumble under the pressure.”

“I will handle my brother. I’ve been meaning for a rematch for a while.” Genji said immediately, three mini snowballs appearing at his fingertips.

“Alright, Widow, cover him just in case. And no hiding icicles in the snowballs!” He added quickly, making Widow groan and remove the ice chunks from her ammunition.

“I’ll cover the ninja, but Ana is my top priority.” Widow said with a glare. She still needed that rematch against the elder Amari.

“Normally I’d defend my mother, but for now I give you my permission to give her hell.” Pharah and Widow shared a smirk and a fist bump.

“Now, D.Va, Reinhardt, you’ll both be on the front lines. Use Defense Matrix and your shield to eat up any projectiles. That’ll give Widow and McCree the space they need to pick off any stragglers. Pharah, you know what to do.”

Pharah saluted and smiled. “I won’t let you down, Uncle Gabriel.”

“What about us Gabe?” Tracer and Sombra were leaning against one of the snow walls, making sure the Red team didn’t try a sneak attack.

“You two may decide who wins this battle. I want you two in infiltrate the other team, get inside their fortress and destroy it from within. Morrison was always over confident, I doubt he’s changed that mentality. Tracer, when you and Sombra get inside blow open the front doors with your pulse bomb. That will be our signal to charge in. If we focus in on Mei, Zenyatta, and Hanzo and all goes according to plan, we’ll all be home in time for Ana’s hot chocolate. Hands in!”

Everyone gathered up, stacking their hands up together in pile. “One, Two, Three, BLUE TEAM!”

 

Widowmaker aimed down the sights of her snowball gun. She could clearly make out Ana crouched down on the top of the Red Team’s fort, taking pot shots at Reinhardt’s shield. She smirked, muttering, “Ah, je te vois… “ 

Unfortunately for Widow, she didn’t realize that Ana had spotted her as well, and had her in her own sights. Coincidentaly, they both fired their shots in unison, the twin snowballs barely grazing each other before they made impact. Widow yelled out as Ana’s snowball hit her head, directly on her right eye. The force of it’s impact knocked her from her perch, her back hitting the snow with a loud THUMP ! She groaned in pain, though at least she couldn’t feel the cold of the snowball. Ana was in a simillar situation, seeing as Widowmaker’s snowball had hit her eyepatch solidly and knocked her into a pile of snow below her. It was a good shot, she had to admit. Eventually Angela came out to collect them both, officially making them war casualties. They both sat together inside, wrapped in blankets and nursing hot chocolates. Angela insisted they both don ice packs over their eyes just in case. After an awkward few minutes, Widow sighed.

“I…suppose that was a good shot…”

“Right back attcha, Spiderwoman.”

“…”

“Still want that rematch?”

“You bet your ass I do.”

 

Out on the battlefield, Reaper and 76 got the news of both of their sniper’s demise. Reaper took it harder than 76 had, growling in anger. “Everyone! Widow is down, but she took Ana with her! Continue with the plan like we discussed! Be careful Genji, Widow won’t be there to cover you!” He got no response from the cyborg.

“Aye Aye, Captain!” chirped Tracer, who had been ducked behind a snow mound with Sombra. Sombra was preparing her translocator for their infiltration.

“Alright, it should be ready. I set it to automatically disable itself so it can’t be used against us. This’ll be a one-way trip, Chica. You ready?”

Tracer gave her a two-finger salute. “It’s been an honor fighting alongside you, Sombra. I’ll see you on the other side.”

Sombra tossed the translocator over the wall and grabbed Tracer, teleporting them both inside. They nodded to each other before splitting up. Tracer would plant the bomb while Sombra would distract Zenyatta and Lucio.

Sombra cloaked and ran to the spot Zenyatta and Lucio had secured themselves in. They were both chucking snowballs at Reinhardt’s shield, trying to weaken it enough to give 76, Zarya, and Mei an opening. Sombra smirked, gathering up enough snow for two snowballs in her palms. 

“Been here all along!” She announced, chucking the snowballs at the two supports. While they had both hit their mark, as soon as she had announced her presence, Zenyatta had already flawlessly thrown his entire necklace of snowballs at Sombra. All five of the firmly packed snowballs hit her in succession, similarly to a machine gun firing into her face. Sombra was knocked onto her back and she scrunched her eyes shut, groaning as she felt her nose begin to throb painfully. Almost immediately Zenyatta and Lucio were at her side, Zenyatta passing along an Orb of Harmony to the injured woman.

“My apologizes, Sombra. You startled me.” He said sympathetically. 

“That was a wicked shot though, Zen! Uh, we should probably get Sombra to the medics though…” Lucio said excitedly, gathering Sombra in his arms. 

Sombra was still groaning in pain when Zenyatta and Lucio got her to Mercy. “Zenyatta, I think you may have fractured her nose…” She muttered, aiming her staff at the injury. The staff’s glowing light fixed the small fracture almost instantaneously, though Sombra’s nose still resembled a tomato in color. Angela gave her an ice pack before leaving the room.

“Oh dear, it was not my intent to cause such a drastic injury. Please, accept my humblest apologies, Sombra.” Zenyatta bowed low, but Sombra waved him off with a smile. 

“No apology needed, Zenny. If anything, you did me a favor.” She said with a smirk.

Zenyatta’s head tilted in confusion. “A favor? How- oh, I see now.” He watched as Satya rushed towards Sombra, enveloping her in a tight hug. 

“Are you okay? Is Angela’s treatment working correctly? You weren’t injured anywhere else, right?” Sombra chuckled softly at Satya’s overprotectiveness.

“I’m fine, mi alma. But I would feel better if I got some cuddles…” She said with a suggestive smile.

Satya sighed, but kissed the tip of Sombra’s red nose. “You’re lucky that we’re dating or I would’ve told you to cuddle yourself.”

Sombra shot Zenyatta a quick thumbs up as Satya joined her on the sofa, making him chuckle. They all jumped when the door was suddenly thrown open. Angela was angrily ranting about ‘irresponsible use of dragons’ and ‘idiotic uses of swords and bows’ when Genji, Hanzo, and Lena were brought into the room. Hanzo and Genji were practically snowmen with the amount of snow that covered them, and Lena was unconscious on a gurney. Satya stood, making Sombra pout. “I’ll fetch another ice pack, Doctor.” She said, getting a quick thanks from the exasperated blonde.

“What the actual hell happened!?” Sombra asked. She had been gone for fifteen minutes! 

“Well, short version is that mine and my brother’s fight got a bit out of hand and we ended up destroying much of the battlefield with our dragons. Lena was caught in the crossfire between the dragon’s battle while she was rigging her pulse bomb.” said Genji, wincing as Angela smacked the back of his head. Emily rushed into the room after Satya had informed her of Lena’s situation. She was at Lena’s side in an instant, trying to rouse her from unconsciousness.

“Honestly, I’m surprised she actually survived. I believe the dragons actually spared her from their wrath, but I don’t know why- “

“WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS HURT MY GIRLFRIEND!?” Emily marched over to the brothers like a hurricane, her face almost as red as her hair.

“I suggest you boys start running if you value your lives.” Angela said without even a hint of pity.

Genji dashed out of the room in a green blur, leaving behind a puddle of melted snow. Hanzo followed, barely ducking under a fist aimed at his head. Emily ran out of the room yelling at the brothers to man up and accept their beating. Sombra stood to check on Lena, finding her not only conscious but smiling like a dork. “God, I love her.” She said, watching her significant other attempting to beat two ninjas to a pulp in her name.

“I can see why, Chica. She’s terrifying when she’s angry.”

“Heh, you shoulda seen her when someone called me a dyke. I could barely keep her outta prison.” 

“Anyone gotta blanket t’spare?” called McCree as he dragged himself inside, mounds of snow stacked up on his shoulders and hat.

“How’d they get you, cowboy?”

McCree shrugged, taking the blanket and hot chocolate that Angela offered him. “Roadhog got a lucky hook in.”

“Guess that means the Red team’s gonna win.” sighed Lena disappointedly. 

McCree smirked, however, taking a sip of hot chocolate. “I wouldn’t say that, exactly…”

 

 

Out on the battlefield, the odds were clearly in the Red teams’ favor. With the blue team’s plan having fell through with the loss of Sombra, Lena, and Genji, they were simply trying to outlast the Red team at this point. Reaper growled as he dodged another one of Mei’s snowballs. “Reaper, we won’t be able to hold out any longer! We have to surrender if we want to survive this!” yelled Reinhardt, struggling to keep his barrier up any longer.

“No! No way, I never lose!” D.Va exclaimed.

Reaper chucked another snowball at Morrison’s head. “Sometimes you have to sacrifice a battle to win the war, D.Va. Trust me.”

“Barrier is giving out!” Reinhardt yelled right before it shattered. 

“NOW, TAKE EM’ OUT!” yelled 76 as the barrier fell. 

“Get ready for a flurry!” said Mei as she raised her gun. A volley of snowballs rained down onto the war zone from her gun, combined with the support of Zarya and Roadhog’s massive snowballs, Junkrat’s snow bombs and 76’s tactical visor. Reinhardt and D.Va never stood a chance against the combination of ultimates. D.Va’s mech was filled with snow, and Reinhardt’s armor was practically bursting with it. The two tanks groaned as Angela and Torbjorn came out and collected them. The Red team began to cheer at their victory, but Soldier: 76 silenced them. 

“Where’s Reaper?”

He had disappeared before everyone had charged in. Everyone gazed into the ruins of the Blue team’s fortress. “Everyone, group up! We can’t let him pick us off one by one…”

Slowly everyone entered the ruins, checking each other’s backs and above them for any sign of Reaper. Eventually 76 picked up some movement with his tactical visor. He quietly beckoned everyone to follow him before bursting out and surrounding Reaper. He took a defensive stance, ready to go out fighting. 

“It’s over, Reaper. Your army has been defeated and your fortress has been destroyed. Surrender now if you want to live.”

Reaper slowly raised his hands as Morrison’s gun was aimed at his head. Then, he chuckled softly. “You always were over confident, Morrison.”

Reaper disappeared into the shadows and reappeared behind them. “NOW!”

No one had time to react as a shadow loomed over them “JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!”

Pharah’s barrage of snow coated the entire Red Team in a several feet of snow. Everyone yelled in shock at the surprise attack, before being buried under the snow. After a few seconds, it was over. Fareeha landed beside Gabe, overlooking the ruined battlefield. Various limbs were sticking out of the massive snow pile Fareeha had rained down.

“I can’t believe that worked…”

“Well, I did say he was overconfident, remember?”

“We should probably get Angela now, huh?”

“Yeah, but we should get hot chocolate first.”

“Agreed.”

 

(Needless to say, the remainder of the Red Team were struck with the flu a few days later. Angela didn’t hesitate to make Gabriel and Fareeha her temporary nurses for the week. It was worth the look on Morrison’s face, Gabriel would later admit.)


	6. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone can use a bit of support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, let me apologize for the long wait in between chapters. My old laptop died on me and it took longer to find a new one than I hoped. BUT, I'm back now! Enjoy!

Pain like this was rare these days. 

Despite that, it still happened. No hero ever gets away without a few scars. And scars don’t heal, only fade. To put it plainly, today was a bad day for Gabriel. He didn’t even remember the last time he had one of these days, maybe last year in that bunker in Cairo? Yes, he had been alone that day in the sweltering Egyptian heat when his body decided to revolt against him.

After he, Widow, and Sombra had reluctantly joined Overwatch he had been getting his ‘episodes’ less often. He refused to admit that it was the support group Angela had forced them to go to that had been the reason, but deep down he knew that Angela knew. 

Nothing really triggers it. It just happens. His body becomes unbalanced, cells regenerating either too fast or too slow. Either way, it meant a day of pain and suffering for him. He laid in his bed in the dark, covered in a heated blanket Angela had provided him. He groaned softly as another wave of pain shot through him, only dulled slightly by the heat the blanket provided him.

He could feel cracks run up his arms and legs from the strain of his cells working in overdrive to keep him whole. All Gabriel could do was squeeze his eyes and wait for the pain to hopefully pass.

He had barely heard the knock on his door. “Hey, Gabe? Me and Widow are going on a grocery run! You need anything?”

He could only groan as another wave of pain hit him, making him curl into himself further. The door slid open letting a stream of light into the room. He had forgotten that Widow and Lena had the keycard to his room.

“Gabe? You okay?” asked Lena, approaching his bed.

Widow sighed, pulling Lena back from his bedside. “He’s having one of those days, Lena.”

“Oh! Oh…” Lena’s shoulders fell as the realization sunk in. “Do you want me to fetch Angela, love?” 

Gabriel shook his head softly. 

“Want something from the shop?”

Gabriel thought for a moment. “Chocolate. Dark.” He rasped.

Lena chuckled. “Of course. You just hold on and keep strong, eh? This’ll pass before you know it.”

“Oui, Gabriel. You’ve come back from worse pain. You’ll get through this one as well.” Widow said softly.

Gabriel chuckled, ignoring the pain it brought on. “That emotion I hear, Spiderwoman?” 

Widow scoffed slightly and rolled her eyes making Lena laugh softly. Gabriel smiled at the interaction. 

“Want us to stay when we get back? We could fetch Sombra and watch a movie, if you’d like.”

“Anything but Top Gun, Lena. Please.”

“Oi, that movie’s a masterpiece!”

“I’m with Widow on this one.”

Lena pouted. “Fine. We’ll pick when we get back...”

Widow ushered Lena out of the room, letting Gabriel rest once more. At least now the pain was a bit more bearable now, with Lena and Widow’s words of encouragement in his mind. He managed to doze off eventually, but he was startled awake by a hard knock on his door. 

“Gabe! You in here? You promised to meet me in the shooting range today!”

Ah, he had nearly forgotten about Sombra. And he had definitely forgotten about his promise to her as well. Another wave of pain hit him and he groaned.

The door suddenly shot open. “Gabe, you know you can’t keep me out with a lock. What are you- Oh.”

Gabe peeked out of his blanket, seeing Sombra’s guilty expression. “Sorry, Gabe. Should’ve figured since the door was locked…How long has it been since the last one?”

“Cairo, last year.” He muttered.

“Damn, talk about progress. You’re getting better Gabe, trust me. Don’t let this get you down, okay?”

Gabriel smiled softly. “Thanks Sombra.”

“What kind of friend would I be if I don’t impart some wisdom on your ass, right?” Sombra chuckled. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“You gonna stay?” He asked.

“You want me to?”

He nodded offering Sombra one of his many blankets as a peace offering. She accepted it and rolled his desk chair over to the bedside, snuggling in.

“Movie, or will the light be too bright?”

“Nah, pain is passing, I’ll be fine. We should wait for Widow and Lena, though. They’re bringing chocolate.”

“Hopefully Lena won’t pick up that shit with the fruit jelly in the center. I hate those chocolates.”

“Pff, not as bad as when Widow brought those raisin chocolate things. Those were fucking nasty.”

The two spent the next few minutes criticizing the other two women’s obsession with ruining chocolates with fruits until said women returned. Widow had obviously forced Lena to hold all the bags, if the brit’s red face was anything to go by. 

“It’s about time you two showed up. Gabe is practically withering away over here!” 

Gabe weakly smacked Sombra’s shoulder. “Eh, sorry! We got a bit held up, but we’re here now, right?” Lena passed a bar a chocolate to Gabriel, who thanked her quietly.

Widow took the end of Gabriel’s bed as her own, leaving Lena to sit on the floor. Sombra waved her hand in the air, materializing a purple tinted screen with various movie titles. She idly scrolled through it, letting everyone see the choices.

“No Top Gun, Lena.”

“Aw, come on!”

“Let’s watch a horror movie.” Gabriel suggested

“Can you be anymore edgy, Gabe?” groaned Sombra

“What about a Disney movie?”

“That’s the last thing I expected to come out of your mouth, Widow.”

“All in favor of a Disney movie say, ‘aye’.” Widow responded indignantly.

“Aye!” replied Lena and Sombra. 

“Not The Lion King, please.” Said Gabe immediately.

“Or Pinocchio.” Added Widow.

“Mulan was a good movie.” Said Sombra

“What about Beauty and The Beast? Animated, not live action?” suggested Lena.

No one complained, so Sombra put the movie on, expanding the screen with her fingertips. Lena passed around the snacks she and Widow picked up to everyone as the movie played. 

Gabe sighed contently as the movie began to play. He nibbled on his chocolate absentmindedly. Halfway through the movie he realized that his cells had settled and the pain that had consumed him was gone, only leaving him a bit sore.

Gazing upon the three women surrounding him, he smiled softly. He wouldn’t trade his friends- no, his _family_ for the world.


	7. The Prank war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're all pranksters now...

Gabriel giggled manically as he watched Widowmaker pour herself a bowl of cereal. He stared through the small window that gave the cafeteria a view of the kitchen as she poured her milk into the bowl. Slowly, she dipped a spoon into the bowl, raised it to her mouth and…

“GABRIEL REYES! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!”

Gabriel burst out laughing as he shadow-stepped out of the kitchen into the hallway, breaking out into a sprint. Widow was hot on his tale, screaming French profanity as she chased after him. Sombra decloaked, staring at the open door curiously. She glanced into the abandoned cereal bowl curiously and laughed. A bunch of tiny plastic spiders floated to the top on the bowl. 

As Sombra took a moment to appreciate the prank, a devious grin grew on her face. She quickly cloaked herself and left the cafeteria, a plan forming in her mind.

 

Lena causally walked into the kitchen hoping to find something to snack on. She had a craving for something sweet, and scanned the cupboards for such a treat. Eventually her eyes landed on a package of Oreo’s, and she snatched them up eagerly. She grinned, seeing that the cookies had no one’s name on them, meaning they were free for the picking. She took a cookie and popped it into her mouth whole, chewing fast.

Or at least she was, until the taste of chocolate and toothpaste filled her mouth. She gagged and spit out the contaminated Oreo as a familiar laugh filled the room. Sombra held her sides as she laughed at Lena’s misfortune. As the realization that she had been pranked dawned on her, Lena’s face switched from confusion, to anger.

“SOMBRAAAAA!” 

Sensing danger, Sombra ran off still laughing at the metal image of Lena coughing up that Oreo. Lena of course, chased after the hacker to get revenge for her suffering. However, neither of them noticed Widowmaker, who had been watching the scene through the walls with her visor he whole time.

The Frenchwoman chuckled as a plan formed in her mind.

 

“So…you wanna team up?” asked Sombra curiously. Widowmaker nodded calmly, sipping her tea. “You are more experienced when it comes to these ‘pranks’. I require your assistance to enact my revenge on Gabriel.”

Sombra laid back in her seat, slurping her coffee. “And what’s in it for me? Won’t helping you paint a target on my back?”

Widowmaker took another sip before answering. “Even if you don’t help me, Lena will still attempt to get revenge after the whole Oreo debacle. Wouldn’t you like to have someone watching your back?” As she finished, her visor slid down over her eyes. Sombra smirked and held out her hand.

“You’ve got a deal, Amiga…”

 

 

“So you want me to help you prank Sombra?”

“Yep.”

“And you’ll help me prank Widow if I help you?”

“Yep.”

“Deal.”

 

 

The first prank was a cruel one. In homage to Sombra fucking up Lena's precious Oreo’s, She and Gabe retaliated by filling Sombra’s Boston creme donuts with mayonnaise. Lena and Gabe had tears running down their eyes as they watched Sombra run into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get the foul taste out of her mouth.

Sombra and Widow retaliated with the dreaded candy bowl. They left the bowl in the rec room, filling it with a combination of Skittles, M&M’s, and Reese’s pieces. Needless to say, that prank had worked on everyone in the base, though Sombra and Widow made sure to record each and every reaction. They shared a laugh when Lena casually poured a handful in her mouth while Gabe watched in disappointment as she began spitting the mix matched candies out. 

The next prank was the classic ‘Sugar in the salt shaker’ which earned Lena and Gabriel not only Sombra and Widowmaker’s screams, but Jack’s as well. Apparently, the man hadn’t seen Sombra and Widow spit out their food and rush to rinse out their mouths because he used the same salt shaker to salt his own food. Gabe and Lena rushed out of the room as they heard Jack’s choking, but not before recording a bit of it for blackmail.

The Prank war only escalated from that point, going to extremes like filling Lena and Gabe’s rooms with water balloons, to rigging the shower heads in Sombra and Widowmaker’s bathrooms to spray Kool-Aid instead of water. It was clear that this would continue to escalate until one side gave up, which led to the meeting currently taking place in the conference room.

 

Angela stood at one end of the table. “I believe you all understand why you’re all here?”

Satya, Ana, Jack and Emily nodded in unison. “This whole ‘Prank war’ is getting out of control. I had to assist Sombra for nearly an hour last night to get Kool-Aid out of her hair.” Said Satya, still haunted by the image of her fingers being stained red.

Jack, Emily, and Ana shared a sigh. “Gabe and Lena had us help him clear all that water out of their rooms. This has definitely gone too far…”

“What do you propose we do, Angela?” asked Ana.

Angela smirked. “Well, we can’t just punish them, of course. We need to teach them a lesson. Here is what we should do…”

 

After nearly a month of straight pranking, Lena, Sombra, Widow, and Gabe always had their eyes peeled. They triple checked their food, locked their doors, and stayed away from each other like the plague. That is until, they were all suddenly assigned on a mission together.

They all boarded the dropship, staying close to their partner and away from the others. They shot each other skeptical and untrustworthy looks at each other until the plane finally landed. They disembarked and entered the facility they would be staying in. They rested easy, knowing that there was no possible way that the facility could’ve been tampered with. They claimed their beds and slept peacefully for the first night in a month.

Lena yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stretched out with a smile, feeling refreshed after a good night of sleep. The only unfortunate thing about that morning was the fact that she would have to shower with the others. She grabbed her clothing and made her way into the communal showers. She heard the other showers running but paid them no mind as she climbed into her own.

After a while Widow was the first to finish showering, wrapping a towel around her waist and hair as she stepped out. On the bench where she had left her clothing, laid only her undergarments and nothing else. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked around the bench for her clothes, but there was nothing. 

“Lena! Give me my clothes back!” She yelled immediately.

Lena popped her head out of the shower. “I haven’t taking anything! I’ve been in the shower!” She yelled back.

“GABRIEL! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?” She demanded. From the men’s side, Gabriel appeared only wearing bright blue boxer briefs, and a faint blush on his cheeks. 

“We’re in the same situation.” He growled, crossing his arms over his chest. Sombra and Lena left their showers at the commotion, and a realization settled over them. Someone had taken their clothing. Everyone split off to their rooms, searching their luggage for something to wear, only to find nothing but empty suitcases.

They reconvened in the facility’s living room, standing in a circle in nothing but their underwear. Widow’s undergarments were purple with the pattern of webs on them. Gabriel was still wearing his blue boxer briefs. Sombra’s were a darker purple covered in light sugar skulls. Lena’s were, of course, obnoxiously orange to match her outfit. 

“So, it’s clear that none of us pulled this prank.” Started Gabe. Everyone nodded in unison, still trying to retain some semblance of their dignity. 

“We’re gonna have to call this in to the Watchpoint. Someone must’ve broken in and stolen our clothing.” Everyone groaned in despair at having to call Winston like this. Nevertheless, they used the terminal in the room to ring up the Watchpoint. Sombra growled in annoyance, seeing as she had left her gear with her clothes and couldn’t just check the cameras with a wave of her hand.

The image on Winston appeared before them soon after. “Winston, we have a-“

“Uh…actually, there was something I was asked to do…apologies, agents.” Winston said, failing to contain his laughter.

The screen suddenly switched from Winston’s lab to the rec room, where every single Overwatch agent was waiting. Everyone burst out in laughter seeing the four in their underwear. The four screamed and attempted to cover themselves up, ducking down underneath the desk to avoid the camera. From their position underneath the desk, they could still hear the agent’s laughter until it was abruptly cut off.

“Hello?”

Widowmaker raised her head timidly at her girlfriend’s voice. “Angela?”

Everyone else followed and crawled out from under the desk. Now on the screen, was Angela, Emily, Ana, Jack, and Satya, each of them holding their missing clothing in their hands. “I believe the term is, ‘You just got pranked’.” Said Satya with a small wink.

Sombra was the first to snap out of her shock. “Holy shit, babe. That was so good.” She said through her laughter.

Widow pouted and crossed her arms, making Angela laugh. Lena blushed and waved at her girlfriend, who had winked at her suggestively. Gabriel groaned and took his place back under the desk.

“I can’t believe we just got outplayed.”

“Well, at least it can’t get worse.”

Right as Lena uttered the words, The very room they were in shimmered and then disappeared, leaving them in the middle of a dense forest they recognized at the outskirts of the Watchpoint. “You can thank Satya for the beautiful craftsmanship of this fake facility.” Said Angela from the terminal that was left behind. 

“Wait, Ange, what are we gonna-“

“This is your punishment for your little ‘Prank War’. Find your way back to base and back to your quarters to get decent.” Jack’s gruff voice made their hearts sink. 

“Sorry, babe, but the whole room full of water balloons was too much, even for me.” Said Emily.

“Well, now that that’s been handled, enjoy yourselves out there!”

The terminal disappeared with Ana’s parting words. The four stood side by side, staring at the Watchpoint in the distance.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

“In that case, I bet I can get there before you guys,” Said Lena smugly.

“Oh, you are so on.”

(Angela had demanded that Hana send her the footage and pictures she took of the four. She used them for the Overwatch Christmas cards that year, much to the quartet’s displeasure.)


	8. Paintball and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana and Hana sub in for Lena as the groups therapist. It goes about as well as you'd think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for quite a while, but I'm back! Unfortunately my laptop died on me a few months back, and I lost all my progress on everything I had been writing. It took a while, but I finally got a new laptop! So hopefully this fic will see more updates in the future. :)

The Talon Trio knew something was wrong when Angela walked into the recreation room instead of Lena. Sombra, Gabe, and Widow were seated in a circle in the Rec Room, waiting for their ‘Therapist’ to walk in and announce what silly activity they would be doing today. However, it had been a full a full twenty minutes into their meeting time and the Speedy Brit was nowhere to be seen. Mercy instead took Lena’s seat, to Sombra and Gabe’s displeasure.

“Where’s Lena?” Gabriel rasped.

“Lena has taken a few days off to visit Emily in London. So, you’ll be having two substitutes instead.”

Sombra raised an eyebrow. “Why two?”

“They both requested to be Lena’s substitute. Now, behave everyone!” Angela gave Widow a quick kiss before she quickly left, leaving the sniper’s cheeks a darker shade of purple. As the door shut they vaguely heard Angela arguing with someone over her comms.

The room went awkwardly quiet after Angela left. After a solid five minutes of almost complete silence, the door was abruptly kicked in, and both Ana and Hana barged into the room. 

“Oh, HELL YEAH!” yelled Sombra, pumping her fists into the air.

Widowmaker threw her head back and groaned, silently cursing her girlfriend’s name. Gabriel smiled and gave Hana a fist bump, knowing that he was in good company. Ana pat his head and Sombra’s heads softly and offered Widowmaker a middle finger, which was happily returned.

“Alright, children, me and Hana here are your substitute therapists. However, by law, I must inform you all that neither of us are licensed therapists.”

“Neither is Lena.” Gabriel said with a shrug.

“Well, also must inform you that neither of us were actually supposed to be your therapists. It was supposed to be Genji and Zenny, but thanks to my winning charisma and Ana’s sleep darts we managed to persuade them to transfer the positions! …Just don’t tell Ange, ok?” Hana said, standing on a chair to boost her height.

“You want me to lie to my girlfriend? Do you think I have a death wish?” Widow said, already standing to tell Angela what happened.

“I figured you would be hard to convince, so how about this. If you don’t tell, we have a rematch. Or you can get this sleep dart in your ass. Choose wisely.” Ana said with a sickeningly sweet grin.

“…I’m going to regret this for the rest of my life…” Widow muttered as she sat back down.

“I’ll assume that means you agree. Now, for our activity today I had Hana get a few things shipped in for us.”

Ana gestured to the young soldier, who stepped out and returned with large black cases. She placed one in front of each of them, including Ana and herself. Sombra wasted no time opening her case while Widow and Gabriel took their time undoing the clasps.

Inside each were top quality paint ball guns, each equipped with paint balls for each person’s respective color. Widow picked her gun up, examining it with an impressed look on her face. Sombra was already aiming down the sights, pretending to shoot the purple colored balls. Gabriel smirked and met Ana’s eye.

“Really? We’re gonna do this again?”

“You bet your smoky ass we are! Now, come along children, we’re off!” 

The group left in a single file line, each baring a case. They avoided the hallways that were particularly busy, and of course the medical wing, until they were in the safety of the forests that surrounded the Watchpoint. Ana and Hana led them to a subtly marked off area, where there were several platforms and barriers set up. Upon closer inspection, Sombra grinned.

“How’d you get Satya to build this stuff for you?”

“We said it was for you, of course.” Hana said with a knowing smile. Sombra’s face went a shade darker, drawing laughter from Ana and Gabriel. Sombra made a mental note to remind Satya how much she loved her later.

“Alright, now I’m sure you all know the rules, so- “

Ana’s voice cut off and her expression went from calm to shocked in a split second. She stumbled forward into Gabriel’s arms revealing a dark blue paint splatter in the center of her back. A wicked laughter filled the silence, sending a shiver up everyone’s spine.

_“The Widow watches her prey…”_

“Oh, _fuck_ …” whispered Hana, clutching her paint ball gun.

Ana wheezed as Gabriel set her down in the penalty box. “Fucking cheater!” She yelled, ducking as another paint ball almost hit her again. Ana shamelessly flipped off the general area the paint ball came from, flopping over dramatically into a seat.

Sombra, not wanting to be the next pick, cloaked herself and sprinted further into the course, translocating to a high platform in one of the trees. She held the gun up, scanning the area for Widow, only for the telltale sound of her goggles activating come from behind her.

_“Je te vois…”_

Hana and Gabriel stood back to back, wincing as Sombra’s scream echoed throughout the forest. They both dove under a nearby barrier as Sombra practically dragged her paint covered body to the penalty zone with Ana. 

“Gabe, if we don’t make it out of this, I just want you to know that I prefer you over Jack.”

Gabriel sniffled. “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

Before either of them could continue, a paint ball whizzed past Hana’s ear, just barely missing her.

_“Let the hunt begin…”_

Hana groaned at Widow’s over dramatics. “Okay, maybe giving a gun to the professional sniper was a bad idea.”

Another paintball whizzed past them. “You think?!” exclaimed Gabe as he blindly shot a few black paint balls into the trees.

Hana stuck her tongue out at him as she painted the trees pink with her paint balls. “Okay, I think it’s time to- FUCK!”

A purple paint splatter appeared on Hana’s stomach, the force of which sent her flying backwards into a bush.

“Hana! NOOOOOOO!” cried Gabriel over dramatically as he held Hana’s body.

“Fuck, we should’ve worn equipment…” She groaned as she was deposited into the penalty box.

Now it was a one vs one, Reaper versus Widowmaker. Gabriel quickly shadow stepped into cover, avoiding another paint ball. The glint of a scope caught his eye and a smirk appeared on his face. He aimed at the branch that held the platform and fired a few paint balls, shaking it enough to cause Widow to stumble and fall off the branch. Gabriel was about to take a shot at Widow as she fell, only for something to hit him hard from behind.

Widow groaned as she landed on a particularly hard branch below her. She attempted to grapple back into the tree tops, but the wrist mounted hook had become jammed from the fall. She growled in annoyance, raising her gun to scan the perimeter for Gabriel.

“Where are you, Gabriel…” She muttered quietly.

“Already disposed of, dear.”

Not expecting a response, Widowmaker jumped, just as she was splattered in paint.

Angela emerged from her cover, giving Widow a victorious smirk as the sniper gaped. “Angela? I-uh-!”

“No need for excuses, dear. Do you really think I didn’t expect Ana and Hana to try and hijack this session? I just let them have a bit of fun before I decided to intervene.”

“So…you aren’t mad?”

“Oh, I am. Trust me, you’ll all be getting a punishment. But for now, you all need a shower.”

 

(Angela’s punishment ended up being worse than dish duty. Laundry duty. None of them could look at a pair of underwear the same way for a month. At least Ana and Widow had a blast flinging bras at each other.)


	9. DA RULES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela decides to set up some rules. It fails, obviously, but it's fun to watch her try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello everybody
> 
> This chapter was inspired by DpsMercy's 'The rules of the watchpoint' so check that fic out cause it's hillarious XD
> 
> Enjoy!

1\. No one in in attendance of The Talon Recovery and Support Group may cause harm to any Overwatch agent, active or not. This rule applies to civilians as well. Not even If they deserve it. 

2\. Should any of the members of TRaSG wish to leave the base at any point, they are to be accompanied by at least two senior members of Overwatch. This includes: Mercy, Tracer, Ana, Soldier: 76, Winston, Reinhardt, and Torbjorn. Should anyone else wish to escort the group off base they should file in a request to Angela’s office.

3\. All members of TRaSG must complete a minimum of 50 hours of meeting time. No, this doesn’t include any time you are just in Tracer’s company. 

4\. Sombra is not allowed to leave holographic displays of any TRaSG members in order to complete the aforementioned 50 hours quicker. I won’t hesitate to add more time if you are caught again.

5\. THE FIrST rULE Of SUPPorT GrOUp Is YOU Don’T TaLK aBoUT SUpPort GRouP!!

6\. Sombra is not allowed to hack into any Overwatch databases or communicators to alter them in anyway. That includes this list as well.

7\. In addition to the previous rule, Sombra is not allowed to hack into the cybernetics or prosthetics of any Overwatch agent, no matter how deserving they are of it.

8\. Widowmaker is not allowed near the armory. For any reason.

9\. Reaper must dispose of any shotguns he leaves around the base himself. McCree has suffered enough head injuries as of late.

10\. Widowmaker is not allowed to use nerf guns to stick darts to Tracer’s behind. Yes, it’s funny, but the mess afterwords is horrific.

11\. In addition to the previous rule, the support group is now banned from using nerf guns outside of the recreation room. We are still finding these darts in unspeakable places.

12\. Sombra is now banned from cooking in the kitchen. The only support group members who may cook now are Reaper and Widowmaker.

13\. Widowmaker is now banned from the kitchen as well. I’m disappointed in you, Widow.

14\. Ana and Widowmaker are not allowed within 20 feet of each other if they are both armed. We know you won’t kill each other, but I’ve had to revive Widowmaker from comas three times this month.

15\. ANGELA IS NOT ALLOWED TO POCKET WIDOWMAKER!! 

16\. ANGELA IS NOT ALLOWED TO SNOG WIDOWMAKER IN MY ROOM!!

17\. ANGELA IS NOT ALLOWED IN THE KITCHEN WITH WIDOWMAKER ANYMORE!!

18\. Tracer is no longer permitted to add rules to this list.

19\. Tracer is no longer allowed to choose the activities that the support group partake in. The only ones with clearance to do so is Mercy, Ana, and Soldier: 76.

20\. Paintball guns are banned from the Watchpoint. Scrubbing the paint was worse than the nerf darts.

21\. Ana is no longer permitted to choose the activities that the support group partake in. I’m disappointed in you, Ana.

22\. ¡Deja de ser una abuela, ángel!

23\. Sombra, please refer to rule 4 before you are put on dish duty for the month.

24\. Please stop calling Reaper a cryptid. I don’t care how much he enjoys it. To be specific, D.Va, please stop teasing your viewers with glimpses of him on your stream.

25\. Please stop playing the Ghostbuster’s theme song when Reaper enters the room. It’s starting to get old.

26\. Reaper is not allowed within 30 feet of Soldier: 76 when both of them aren’t armed. At this point they’re safer when they have something in their hands.

27\. Sombra, please stop playing the Sonic the Hedgehog theme when Tracer uses her abilities. While it distracts the enemies it also distracts your teammates as well.

28\. Please stop playing the Vivi’s Adventure theme song when Widowmaker enters the room. She’s close to another mental breakdown at this point.

29\. While Overwatch’s overall goal is to stop Talon’s affairs, the support group is not allowed to use ‘Clearing out a Talon Base’ as an excuse for coming home six hours past curfew. (And yes, I know what you all are actually doing. Stop trying to hide it.)

30\. While the support group is mandatory for those who were once in Talon’s employ, any member of Overwatch may attend the meeting should it be beneficial for their physical or mental health.

31\. The following agents are now banned from TRaSG: Hana Song, Ana Amari, Jesse McCree, Satya Vaswani, Jack Morrison, and Fareeha Amari. You all know what you did.

32\. Should any members of the support group find themselves in a romantic relationship with any Overwatch agent, they are to report to my office a 7pm sharp for an informative session of how to behave in public. This extends to all Overwatch agents currently in relationships.

33\. Angela is banned from giving us the sex talk ever again.

34\. Jesse, if you have a complaint please file it with Athena.

35\. With the coming of our new agent, we are now implementing a base wide swear jar. Efi and Orisa should not be exposed to such foul language.

36\. For Christ’s sake, Orisa is a month old! Stop teaching her such explicit language!

37\. Efi is not allowed near any TRaSG meetings. To all members: stop inviting her. I don’t care how much she begs.

38\. Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra are not allowed to show Efi and/or Orisa anything from the internet. I swear if I have to listen to Orisa recite My Immortal one more time you’ll all be on dish duty for the rest of the year.

39\. WOAH WAIT WE HAVE RULES???

40\. Hana this isn’t a chat log. Please use the communications channel for that.

41\. This is the place where fun come to die.

42\. Jesse, the same applies to you. This isn’t a chat log.

43\. If its not a chat log y r u respondin then??

44\. D.Va and McCree are now banned from adding rules to this list.

45\. If Sombra and Satya are missing at the same time please don’t go looking for them… just trust me on this.

46\. No member of the TRaSG are allowed to bribe any of their fellow agents into letting them break these rules. In addition, Intimidation and threats will be rewarded with not only dish duty, but laundry duty for a month.

47\. Sombra is not allowed to threaten the UN in any way, shape, or form. We’re trying to get on their good side!

48\. The same rule applies to the rest of the support group, and I don’t care if you were only threatening then with nerf guns. A threat is a threat.

49\. The game ‘Manhunt’ is now banned from Friday game nights.

50\. The game ‘Get down Mr. President’ Is also banned from game nights. You can blame Reinhardt getting them both banned.

51\. Please don’t ever invite me to play Cards against Humanity with you all again. 

52\. ANA AMARI = BEST SNIPER 2016-2077

53\. You forget, I won the first time, Amari

54\. _What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo._

55\. ANA AMARI IS NOW BANNED FROM ADDING RULES TO THIS LIST!!

56\. God, where did I go wrong.

57\. Overwatch was a mistake.

58\. You’re only now realizing this, cherie?

59\. Shut up and cuddle me, Liebling.

60\. OH I THOUGHT THIS WASNT A CHAT ANGE

61\. OK YOU KNOW WHAT-

62\. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	10. The Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra realizes that Satya is 90% of her impulse control as she's about to jump of a cliff into the ocean in front of dozens of people. Probably not the best time to realize that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer games ending soon + Me being in a Symbra mood birthed this chapter X)

A day like this only came around once a year. A day when every member of Overwatch was up and about, training in the gym or practicing outside. To many members, this day meant more to them than any other holiday they celebrated at the Watchpoint.

Today was the start of the Overwatch Summer Games.

It was an event that had been traditional before Overwatch’s fall, one that Winston and Angela were dead set on bringing back. Not that Sombra was complaining. It was funny watching Lena doing laps around the Watchpoint grounds, and Gabe practicing his dirt bike riding skills again. She’d been locked in her room all day, however, avidly avoiding everyone participating in the games. 

Sports had never been her thing, not before she was Sombra and definitely not after. Maybe if they had included Parkour she would’ve considered joining, but alas, the activity had been banned long ago thanks so the Shimada brothers and Lena’s need to try and prove themselves as ‘parkour masters’. That argument had ended when the three of them crashed straight through the roof, right into Angela’s clinic. 

Sombra chuckled as she pulled up the security feed from that day, re-watching the event like she did whenever she was bored. She was halfway through watching Angela scold the three of them when there was a knock at the door.

She scowled. If Angela tried to get her to participate one more time…

She pulled up the feed from the security camera outside of her room, and was admittedly surprised to find Widow waiting on the other side. She was even more surprised to find her dressed head to toe in beach attire. Still, it could’ve been a trap, so she only let the door open a crack so Widow couldn’t force her way in.

“Did your girlfriend send you?”

Widow rolled her eyes. “No, Sombra. A few of us are headed to the beach while everyone else is participating. Would you like to join us?”

Sombra narrowed her eyes, but could tell that the assassin wasn’t lying. “Fine. Gimme a sec.”

It didn’t take long for her to abandon her normal clothing in favor of more beach appropriate attire. It had been a while since she had last don the green and purple two-piece suit, but it still fit like the day she first got it. She grabbed a towel and left the room, joining Widow outside.

On their way to the shoreline, they could see the other participating in the games. Lena was decked out in her running gear, sweat band and all, Gabe was looking edgy as ever in his probably-self-tailored biker suit, and everyone else seemed to be having a blast playing Soccer with Lucio while they waited for the next event. Though Sombra couldn’t help but stare at Angela.

“Uh, azul?”

“Hm?”

“What the actual _fuck_ is your girlfriend wearing?”

Angela was perched in what looked like a referee box, wearing elegant flowing white robes and a golden laurel. Her staff was obviously modified, as it looked more like an ethereal scepter than her normal staff. In short, she looked like she just stepped down from the heavens themselves to spectate the games.

Widow gazed at Angela fondly and with a small smile just said, “Oh, those are just her Sunday clothes.”

Sombra’s head snapped between Angela and Widow incredulously. “Seriously?”

Widow nodded. “Her catchphrase is ‘Aesthetic or Death’. Trust me, you should see what she has in store for Halloween.”

And with that, Widow ended the conversation, continuing her walk to the shore. Sombra stood there, dumbfounded, until she eventually got over how extra the doctor was and followed behind. The small secluded area that the other non-participates had claimed as their own was cozy, and the smell of barbeque made Sombra walk just a bit faster.

In the secluded off area Jack was throwing hot dogs and hamburgers on the grill, wearing possibly the most dad-like outfit she’d ever seen. She cringed when she noticed his atrocious socks and sandals. Ana was in a modest beach outfit, playing a two-person game of volleyball with Jesse, or at least she assumed it was Jesse. The blonde hair threw her for a loop. Hana’s mech was blasting some of Lucio’s music, all while she was sunbathing on top of it. In the ocean, she could see Genji swimming and diving off of the rock outcroppings. Over his normal armor he wore swim trunks, the image of which caused her to chuckle under her breath.

“I will be relaxing on the beach. Do not bother me unless someone is dying.” 

Sombra rolled her eyes. “Yeah, bet you wouldn’t want to miss that.”

Widow didn’t respond, she just lowered her sunglasses and flipped her hair, settling down into her pre-claimed spot on the beach. With a cheeky grin, she threw her towel at Widow before taking off into a sprint towards the water. She couldn’t help but laugh as she heard her startled cry right as she jumped into the ocean.

She stayed under for a while, just letting her body float idly. She vaguely thought of the Dorado coast, and how much warmer the waters were down there. She only resurfaced when her chest burned from a lack of oxygen. As she resurfaced, she was met with a spray of water as Genji dove into the waves again.

“Hey!” she yelled.

The cyborg looked at her feebly from his diving area, but Sombra could only hold a serious face for a few seconds before she smirked wickedly back. “Try jumping from up there!”

She pointed up at the very top of the cliffs where the watchpoint was. The drop had to be more than thirty or forty feet. They both shared a look, and Genji chuckled softly. “Only if you jump too.”

And that’s how Sombra found herself dozens of feet above the water with Genji, ready to jump to her possible death. Probably because Satya was ninety percent of her impulse control. _Not the best time to realize that..._ While she was regretting her life choices, Genji jumped without hesitation. She leaned over the edge of the cliff, watching as he slowly plummeted until he hit the water. The resulting wave was large enough to splash anyone unfortunate enough to be nearby. She couldn’t help but chuckle as Widow’s scream echoed through the Watchpoint, immediately followed by loud laughter from Ana.

Now that he had drawn attention to the cliff, everyone was staring up at her, and she could hear the vague chanting of her name. 

_Damn faulty impulse control!_

And of course, with her luck, The Games had concluded, meaning everyone was joining the Barbeque at the beach. Which also meant that Satya, Lena, and Gabe would be at the bottom soon.

Well, it was either her life or her reputation…

With a deep breath, she took a running leap off the edge. Immediately butterflies filled her stomach, and a scream slipped through her lips. After a few terrifying seconds she hit water, almost knocking the breath out of her. She flailed for a few seconds before finally managing to swim up to the surface. She could feel the burn where her body hit the water, but ignored it as she swam upwards. Almost as soon as her head broke the surface she was tackled back under by another body.

“Do not scare me like that again!”

Satya hadn’t even bothered to change from her light blue leotard before she jumped in after her. Sombra couldn’t help but blush in both embarrassment and shame seeing how concerned Satya was over her wellbeing.

“Sorry, Satya. I’m fine seriously! Just pumped with adrenaline, y’know?”

Her joking tone thankfully seems to soothe Satya’s worries, but didn’t stop them completely. “Please, get your adrenaline rush from something that won’t kill you. I could not stand the thought of potentially losing you.”

Again, she blushes, and for a moment she forgets that the two of them are still floating in the middle of the ocean. A million things go through her mind at once, a dozen things she could say, but the moment is ruined by a loud, obnoxious, British screech.

“GUESS WHO FINALLY GOT A BLOODY GOLD MEDAL!!”

“THAT’S NOT FAIR, LENA! YOU CHEATED!” yelled Lucio right back.

“CHEATED MY ARSE! I DESERVE THIS MEDAL!” Lena held the medal up high, occasionally blinking to keep it out of Lucio’s reach.

“WILL YOU ALL STOP YELLING!? SATYA AND SOMBRA ARE HAVING A SENSITIVE MOMENT!” yelled Hana, who still had not moved from her sunbathing spot on her mech.

“The moment’s over, but thanks!” she yelled back at the beach. Satya chuckled softly at the ordeal and began to swim back to shore.

“Come, I believe Jack mentioned the food was ready.”

Sombra smiled, taking Satya’s hand. 

She was glad she decided to leave her room that morning.

(She regretted it immediately when she realized she actually had burns on the parts of her body that had hit the water too hard. The jump really wasn’t worth the scolding from Angela…)


	11. Origins- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had to start somewhere, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this time and I realized I never actually explained why Reaper, Widow, and Sombra joined Overwatch in the first place......

It all starts when Sombra stumbles upon a meeting through some ancient security feed. Talon is smart, they know what she’s up to, they know about her constant peeping through their databases, which is probably why they keep the most important rooms guarded with the oldest tech, from the early 2000s. They probably think that the stuff is so low tech that she wouldn’t even want to touch it. They were right, of course, the stuff was so barbaric compared to what she was used to that she was almost dissuaded from hacking it. Unfortunatly for them, she was probably the nosiest person in Talon.

The council was like a gathering of the biggest dicks in the world, which makes sense considering what Talon was and what they did. What went on in these meetings was never known to anyone who wasn’t on the council, or at least that’s what it used to be like, until Sombra managed to hack into the live feed of their meetings. Most of them were boring, a lot of arguing, not enough juicy info for Sombra to get into, or even bother getting a bowl of popcorn for. But despite that, she tuned in daily, just in case.

And boy, was she glad she did.

This meeting there were no arguments. There were no venomous words spat at each other, or anything. really. Everyone arrived at the meeting, all with a common goal, for once.

One of the old geezers pulls of some security feed, and Sombra’s heart squeezes in fear for a split second. The feed is black and white, a bit fuzzy, but what it’s showing is clear. It’s a montage of security footage, all of none other than the resident spider, Widowmaker. The clips feature a variety of things, ranging from Widow missing shots on Overwatch agents to purposely abandoning fights that easily could’ve been won. The last clip is clearer than the rest, and shows Widow seemingly having a tense conversation with Angela Ziegler. The old man cuts of the feed and speaks clearly.

“It’s clear from these videos that our investment in the Widowmaker program was misplaced. I say, do away with it, and dispose of the agent before she leaks any valuable data, or compromises any more missions. All in agreement, say aye.”

The council’s echoes of ‘aye’ makes Sombra’s breath hitch, and she cuts off the live feed. For once, she doesn’t have a plan. For once, Sombra doesn’t know the outcome of a situation. And for once, she’s terrified.

They were going to kill her. Kill her friend, one of the only friends she had. 

She wouldn’t let that happen.

But she couldn’t do it alone.

She runs out of her room, with her stealth engaged of course, and goes to the room only she and Widow can enter freely. She knocks twice, but when she receives no answer, she just barges in.

“Sombra, what the hell?!” Reaper growls, throwing up his hood.

“Shut it, Gabe! This is serious.”

He growls at her, but she stands her ground. She knows that somewhere in all that smoke and edge he didn’t mean it.

“What?”

Sombra wastes no time pulling up a recording of the council feed, showing Gabe exactly what Talon planned to do. The video plays out and of course she can’t tell what his reaction is, he never takes that damn mask off. As the video ends, she realizes he still hasn’t moved.

“We need to get her out of here.”

“Why should we bother? She dug her own grave.” He snapped.

“She doesn’t deserve that, and you know it, Gabe. She was forced into this.”

Reaper snaps his head towards her, and takes a step into her personal space.

“Oh, so now you care about someone other than yourself? Now the all-seeing, ‘I don’t need anyone but me’ hacker suddenly cares for someone other than herself? Cut the shit, and go back to your room. You’ll live longer.” He starts to push her towards the door, but she digs her heel into the ground and pushes back.

“Fine! Pretend you don’t care, but don’t try and fool yourself into thinking you didn’t care for Amelie!”

Reaper freezes like he was just punched in the gut. It's quiet for a few seconds, but his grip on her doesn’t loosen. She breathes in and out, once, and then twice, before continuing.

“I know what happened to you after Overwatch fell. And I know you think Talon is the only place you think you belong. I know you pretend not to care about anyone, and I know that’s a lie. You cared about Amelie, and you care about Widow, too. Just like you still care about Shimada and McCree,” His grip tightens, and Sombra’s shoulder throbs, but she doesn’t stop. “You don’t have to pretend you like me, and you sure as hell don’t have to do this for me. Do it for her.”

She takes a shuttering breath after she finishes. Slowly, the man’s grip reseeds, and Sombra sighs quietly in relief. 

“You realize that we won’t be welcome back here, right?” His voice is quiet, almost quiet enough for her to hear his real voice, but she ignores it.

“The things we do for love, right?” she says with chuckle.

“I don’t love you.” He says flatly in return.

“Yeah I know you don’t, Gabey. Now, here’s the plan…”

 

The plan starts just an hour later. Sombra is stalking behind the guards that are on their way to Widow’s ‘room’. Whenever the assassin returned from a mission they would keep her unconscious for ‘maintenance’. Widow being unconscious for this would be a small hindrance, but it was nothing she couldn’t work around. The guards are knocked out with a couple quick hits, and a plume of black smoke circles around them.

“I’ll grab Widow. Meet me back here when you finish.” She whispers. She hears a vague growl that she assumes is a confirmation before she enters the room.

There’s a dim glow coming from a bedside lamp that casts an almost haunting shadow on Widowmaker’s face. She looks peaceful laying in her pod, but the image is ruined by the numerous cords sticking out, and the IV in her arm. Sombra cuts of power to the pod, forcing it to open with a hiss. She grabs a roll of bandages from the table and removes the IV, tightly wrapping the wound so Widow wouldn’t bleed out. 

“Alright, azul…let’s get you outta here.” She whispers, gathering her in her arms. Whatever drugs they pumped into her to keep her out of it were still in her system, so there was no telling how long she would be unconscious. 

Thankfully Widow is lighter than she expected, so she only heaves a few times while she carries her out of the room. Reaper is standing by the door, tapping his foot impatiently. Sombra can’t help but stick her tongue out at him for a moment.

“Alright, let’s get out of here.”

They only take one step before alarms begin the blare overhead. The sounds of dozens of thundering boots come from the opposite end of the hall, and Sombra can’t help but sigh in exasperation.

Reaper shakes his head and pulls out his shotguns. “Shame.” he mutters, before disappearing into a puddle of smoke.

Less than a second later, Sombra hears a loud chant of _‘DIE! DIE! DIE!’_ along with echoing screams of the men that would’ve came to stop them. Another second later and Reaper appears next to her again, only this time with blood staining the ends of his coat.

“Let’s go.” he mutters, tossing the used guns to the floor.

“Whatever you say man…” Sombra says with a slight look of fear on her face. She always loved messing with the older man, but sometimes, he was goddamn terrifying. She steps over the guns, careful not to jostle Widow too much. She follows behind Reaper’s brisk pace, and takes a moment to disable the alarm with a quick wave of her hand. With her arms occupied it was hard to provide Reaper with some back up firepower, but it seemed like he was enjoying killing Talon’s men, so she settles for occasionally lifting her gun from under Widow and blasting down a soldier or two.

They were almost at the hangar, but Sombra couldn’t help but feel off. This was way too easy, especially for Talon’s standards. Of course, that thought immediately jinxed the situation, and as they entered the hangar to make a run for the jet only to be met by dozens and dozens of Talon’s forces.

“Surrender her to us now! We won’t hesitate to shoot!”

Sombra winced. “No can-do man! But, uh… how about this, you let us go and I won’t tell your wife you’re cheating on her!”

The soldier she called out hesitated, and eventually dropped his gun and ran out of the hangar as fast as he could. Sombra couldn’t help but chuckle under her breath. Her satisfaction didn’t last long however, as the rest of the soldiers opened fire.

Reaper grabbed her, and suddenly she couldn’t breathe. Her eyes bulged, and for a moment, she thought she was dead. Then, as quick as it came, the feeling was gone. She gasped, taking in as much air as she could, and immediately realized that she had dropped Widow on the floor. 

Widow’s eyes were now wide open, staring up at Sombra and Reaper. Confusion was clear on her features. 

“Where am I and what the fuck did you two do?”

Sombra ducked behind her crate, narrowly dodging a bullet aimed at her head. “Long story short, Talon wants you dead so we’re busting you out of here.”

Reaper had apparently transported them to the other side of the hangar, and was taking pot shots at the soldiers as they finally realized where they were. Widow’s confusion still hadn’t faded, but was now coupled with what seemed like relief. 

“Where is my gun?” she asked, slowly coming to her senses.

“Not important, right now we need to survive!” Now with the use of her hands, Sombra could freely gun down the soldiers without worry. “Gabe, can you do that freaky ‘die die die’ shit again?” 

“No, it does take a while to gather that much energy you know.” He said, probably rolling his eyes under his mask.

Widow huffed in annoyance, most likely because of her lack of weapon. In response, Reaper tossed her a spare shotgun, which she stared at indignantly.

“What?”

“I’m a sniper, what the hell am I going to do with this?”

“The same thing you do with a sniper rifle, shoot it!”

“It’s not the same! It-!”

“Is this really the best time to be arguing, guys?!” Sombra yelled in annoyance. 

They had only taken their eyes off the enemy for a second but it seemed to be the opening they needed. Something clatters at their feet, and right before Sombra sees blackness, she realizes it was a grenade.


	12. Origins- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper reflects, and reacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take this tiny update because I felt bad about the cliffhanger last chapter 
> 
> Also as a quick FYI: I start college again soon so If I miss an update here and there that'll probably be why

Reaper is man of many talents. When he had first sought employ with Talon, they had barely even asked what his capabilities were before they shoved a paycheck in his lap and let him loose upon Talon’s enemies. In fact, the only thing they asked is if he would remain loyal to Talon should another try to hire him. At that moment, he had said yes effortlessly, all too eager to leave the pain of the past behind and start anew.

His time with Talon was everything he expected it to be. The council would basically point at some influential person or some person in their way and expect them to be dead soon after. Sometimes they would give him a partner for the more important hits. At first, they gave him grunts that were in the same predicament as him, just working because the pay was good and there was a roof over their head. Working for Talon because no one else would take them. After a few good missions, he had finally gained The Council’s trust and was assigned with higher ranking agents. More specifically, Widowmaker. Amelie Lacroix. 

He and Amelie hadn’t been close, but he had known enough about her to consider her to have considered her a friend. His memory hadn’t been the greatest recently, but he remembered the talks they had, about Gerard and Blackwatch and even joking with the idea of teaching the ballet dancer how to shoot a gun. When she had been taken, Gabriel had been destroyed, just like everyone else Amelie had known.

Gabriel Reyes had only heard of Talon’s newest sniper after Amelie had disappeared and Ana had been killed, but even then, he and Blackwatch had been unable to gather any information on the mysterious sniper. Seeing Gerard’s wife alive, and working for Talon against her will was like a wakeup call that he didn’t know he needed. Why was he here? Working for the enemy? Killing for the very organization he dedicated his life to stopping? The haze left in his mind, the one made of resent and hatred waned, and gave him a moment of clarity. Despite finally coming to the realization of what he had done, he couldn’t leave. How could he? After everything he had done, everyone he let down, the people he failed, did he even deserve redemption?

He had dug his own grave the moment he started working for Talon.

His saving grace came in the form of a the most absolutely annoying, narcissistic, hacker he had ever had the displeasure of meeting. Sombra vaguely reminded him of Tracer, if she was less hyper and optimistic and more self-absorbed. She never skipped out on an opportunity to get on his nerves or do something that would mildly inconvenience him. On the battlefield she was certainly a force to be reckoned with, he would admit that.

Sombra was like if someone had taken Tracer, Genji, and McCree and put them into one person.

He hated to admit that he had grown used to Sombra presence, grown used to having her around to remind him that someone cared enough about him to go out of their way to mess with him. The first time she called him Gabe solidified that fact. How many years had it been since someone had last called him that? Three? Five? Ten? Time had blurred a long time ago for him. After that, she stuck with him like a bad cold. She was like the worse parts of Tracer’s wardrobe, McCree’s humor, and Genji’s boldness and he hated to admit that he had missed that. He had a soft spot for Sombra, without a doubt.

When Sombra had asked for him help, he had every right to say no. He _should’ve_ said no. He had a good arrangement with Talon, even if he didn’t like it. And yet, the clear desperation in Sombra’s voice, and the thought of Widowmaker meeting her end for a second time left his hands trembling and his breathing shaky, not that he let it show. So he agreed, thoroughly convinced that he had done so more for himself than anyone else.

Maybe the world was finally giving him the redemption he found himself so unworthy of.

Yet, when that grenade had landed beside them, seconds from blowing, he felt something he hadn’t felt since the explosion. Fear. Pure fear.

He would survive without a doubt, he would just let his physical form go and let the explosion pass through him harmlessly. But Widow and Sombra? There would barely be anything left behind of them after it goes off. He had experienced it first hand in the crisis, half charred bodies of his fellow soldiers, families torn apart cause some omnic got lucky when they chucked the damn thing in the right direction. 

Imagining that happening to the two women beside him left him terrified enough to do what he did next.

He surges forward, and his physical form melts away into a cloud of smoke. Everything happens in slow motion as he grabs Widow and Sombra, letting himself completely cover their bodies right as the grenade goes off. 

The faulty nanites in him work overtime as pain flashes throughout him. He opens his eyes after the ringing fades, praying to any gods listening that it had worked.

The smell of fresh pine and grass overwhelm his senses, and through his blurry vison, he sees Sombra and Widow laying sprawled beside him. It was clear that despite his best efforts to move quickly, he couldn’t stop the entire explosion from reaching them. His breath hitches, but the rise and fall of their chests leaves him so flooded with relief that he can’t help but smile.

He had never tried teleporting over such a large distance, or with more than one person, and the amount of energy the act took left him tired… so, so, tired. 

Was this what being a hero felt like? After so many years, he had almost forgotten what it was like. He must’ve been out of practice, because he definitely didn’t remember being this tired before.

With that final thought, he closes his eyes, falling into blissful unconsciousness.


	13. Origins- Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Widowmaker felt like this was the beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final origins chapter before we return to our regularly scheduled shenanigans :)

In the past twenty-four hours, Widowmaker had probably only been conscious for about ten minutes. After she had fallen unconscious the second time, she was sure she was dead. That’s why she had been understandably startled when she had woken up at the edge of a forest, lying in the grass.

If her assumption was correct, the afterlife definitely wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be.

But there was pain. If she was truly dead, there wouldn’t be any pain, right?

She moved her limbs, and rose her head. There was an assortment of small cuts on her arms and legs, but not as bad as she originally thought. She did have a headache, however. A mild concussion? Considering how close they had been to that grenade, she was surprised there wasn’t much else. She was the farthest from the blast, however.

She tested her limb’s strength by stretching them out a bit. While she did, of course, aggravate her cuts, there didn’t seem to be any other damage from what she could tell. After checking herself over, she made her way to where Sombra and Reaper were laying.

Already she could tell that they were much worse than her because of how much closer they were to the explosion. Sombra was lying face up, her clothing torn and blood seeping from lacerations on her torso and arms. Reaper was more smoke than man, something she knew wasn’t good from the many times they had missions they had together. He was face down in the grass.

Looking down at the two of them, so grievously injured made her chest ache uncomfortably. They had both risked so much for her. Risked their professions, their lives, for her. They nearly died because apparently, they both considered her worth dying for.

_Is this…friendship, perhaps? To risk so much just for one person…_

The ache grew stronger, but she ignored it. She had more important matters to attend to. First, she had to get Sombra up. Not wanting to risk further injury, she started by gently prodding the hacker’s cheek, which eventually evolved into light smacking. She woke with a snort, followed immediately by a groan of pain.

“Sombra, are you ok?”

Sombra groaned again and squeezed her eyes shut. “I feel like I got hit by a bus…”

“Can you walk?” She offered Sombra her hand, which her grabbed firmly. With a bit of work, she eventually got her off the ground, though she needed to bend low as to keep the cuts on her stomach from stretching, and walked with a limp.

“Shit…what did Gabe do?” Sombra muttered as she helped the hacker hobble closer to a tree. 

Gently, she set her down so she could lean against the tree trunk while she leaned over Reaper. She hesitated, unsure how exactly how to treat Reaper due to his…unique condition. With a relenting sigh, she grabbed the least smoky part of him and turned him over onto his back.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to his face. A sizable chunk of his mask was missing revealing half of his face. A sharp sudden pain in her head forced her to squeeze her eyes shut, but with it came a sudden clarity she couldn’t describe.

_I knew him. I knew him…Gabriel…Reyes…?_

“Hey, Widow? Are you okay?”

“I…am not sure. I think I know who Reaper was, or, is?”

Sombra’s eyes widen excitedly. “That’s good! That’s really good!” 

She can only nod as she looks back at Gabriel. It was most certainly him, most certainly his face, but it was scarred, with black smoke rising from the reddish cracks in his face. She reached out hesitantly, suddenly overcome with the urge to touch his face to reassure herself that it was real. As soon as her cold hand touched his face, his eyes snapped open. 

She held her breath as his eyes gazed upon her. Neither of them moved, but eventually Gabriel cleared his throat. “You remember?”

She nodded softly. “I remember.”

He let out a content sigh. “Good.”

“So, now that you guys reunited and all that do you think we could find civilization or something before Talon sends troops after us? I’d rather not bleed out in a forest, if I can avoid it.” Sombra said loudly.

“Oh, well excuse me, was there somewhere better you would’ve preferred to bleed out?” growled Gabriel sarcastically. 

“Yeah, a white sandy beach with a drink in my hand. Possibly with a pretty lady on my arm.”

“Oh, fuck all the way off, Sombra.”

While the two sassed each other endlessly, Widowmaker took the chance to walk towards the end of the forest line into a massive grassy meadow. Already she could spot two cities, one that looked ancient and in ruin, and a huge one that seemed to be their best shot at getting some kind of medical supplies. 

When she returned, the two were somehow still arguing, so she decided to take the initiative to end the argument. “Sombra, can you pull up a map of the surrounding area? There are two cities close to here, but I don’t know which ones.”

“Sure thing, Azul.” Sombra responded while still casting a glare towards Gabriel.

The purple tinted map appeared at Sombra’s finger tips, and though it stuttered a bit, she could clearly make out the locations. “Looks like Stuttgart and Eichenwalde…Holy shit, Gabe, you got us all the way to Germany?”

“Well when there’s a grenade in your face and two seconds to react your destination isn’t exactly the first thing on your mind.”

Sensing another argument on the horizon, Widow intercepted. “So, should we head to Stuttgart or Eichenwalde? Stuttgart is a bit farther but it seems to be the best option for us.”

“Definitely Stuttgart. The crisis didn’t exactly leave too much of Eichenwalde behind.”

“Then it’s settled. Let’s get ready to walk.”

So, with their arms around each other’s shoulders, they began their long walk ahead of them. They were forced to break frequently to rest, but slowly but surely Stuttgart became more than a speck on the horizon. As soon as they hit a road, Sombra managed to hack a taxi cab and its omnic driver, finally giving their legs a break after so much walking.

“Wait, how exactly are we supposed to get medical supplies? The moment we step into a hospital Talon will be on us.” Questioned Gabriel as they entered the city. 

“Shit, I didn’t think of that…” Sombra muttered.

“I suppose that means we will need to give ourselves medical care.” Widow suggested, gesturing to a convenience store they were about to pass.

Sombra got the Omnic to screech to a stop in front of the store, it’s neon sign glaring down at them almost mockingly. Eventually Gabriel cleared his throat. “Well, go in there, Sombra.”

“What?! Why me?!” Sombra demanded, crossing her arms almost exactly like a toddler having a tantrum would.

“I’m an internationally wanted ball of smoke and she’s purple. You’re the only one here who looks somewhat normal.” He deadpanned.

“A normal human wouldn’t walk into a convenience store covered in blood and dirt.” She grumbled.

“A normal human wouldn’t argue while bleeding out.” Gabriel retorted.

Sombra looked just about ready to burst, but instead of continuing the argument she thankfully just left the car with a loud slam of the door. Widow could faintly hear her ranting as she walked into the store. As Sombra walked the noise became fainter until she and Gabriel were alone. His eyes seemed to go everywhere except her, until eventually he looked at her through his broken mask.

“So…how much do you remember?”

She expected to be asked the question eventually, just not now. After a quick recovery, she thought about it. “I’ve been remembering things for quite some time actually. While Talon’s treatments work wonders for short term memory, its effects on long term memory began to weaken. I remember…dancing. I remember people, family…friends. I remember her, being her. It was like being in a dream…” She trailed off as she grew lost in fragmented memory, attempting to cling onto the shattered pieces in hopes to make them whole once again.

“Hey, take it easy there…”

Widow was ripped out her mind as Gabriel leaned over to rest a hand on her shoulder. While she could only see half his face, she could clearly see the sincerity in both his words and his eyes. 

“Don’t strain yourself, wait for everything to come back to you naturally. We don’t know the extent of Talon’s work, so it’s better to play it safe until you find some help.”

Widow could only nod, a warm feeling growing in her chest. _When was the last time someone showed me such sincerity? So much care for my wellbeing?_

Gabriel’s hand left her shoulder right as the car door opened again. A bag flew into the back and struck Gabriel in the face. A bubble of amusement grew in her chest that eventually coalesced into a small giggle that seemed to startle everyone, including herself. After the initial shock wore down, Widow swiped the bag up and emptied its contents.

Bandages, antiseptics, a sewing kit, ice packs, and pain medicine. While it wasn’t advanced nanites, it would keep them alive at least a bit longer. She started with Sombra, having her recline her seat so she could lay flat while she bound the worst of her wounds. She wasn’t bother by Sombra’s need to strip her bloody coat, but it didn’t stop her from poking fun at her. As she finally finished the final cut, Sombra grinned cheekily.

“What, not gonna kiss it better?”

In response, she thumped her forehead, drawing a startled cry from the hacker. Gabriel laughed heartily at Sombra’s pain, causing her to stick her tongue out at him. Widow was about to ask Gabriel if he needed medical attention, but he waved her off. Instead, he took the supplies and began to treat her.

He was gentler than she expected, but he seemed to struggle to work with his clawed gloves. Sombra rolled her eyes and got up with a groan, swiping a roll of bandages from the pile. “Here, let me help.”

Now she had Sombra working on her arms while Gabriel struggled with her legs. She couldn’t help but smile down at the two of them, growing more accustomed to the warm feeling in her chest.

_Friends…My friends._

As the duo finally finished, they stood back to admire their work. Widow was about eighty percent sure she looked like a half assed mummy, but she couldn’t find it in her to ruin their moment. 

“Great, now that that’s taken care of…what now?” 

And of course, because Sombra had to jinx it, the sound of an aircraft’s turbines sounded overhead. The trio looked up, and it was unmistakable who the craft belonged to. Gabriel reached into his coat and pulled out his shotguns, while Sombra raised her hand, ready to hack the plane the moment something happened.

However, as the craft landed and the back opened up, they didn’t expect to find and bright yellow bird, and a decrepit Bastion unit as its companion. The Bastion unit looked over at them and raised its hand, beeping out what they assumed was a hello. Awkwardly, they waved back, unsure of what was going on.

Then, the most unmistakable British accent sounded from the front, immediately emitting a groan from Widow and her companions.

“Oi, what do you lot think you’re doing?!” Tracer demanded, drawing her pistols as she blinked out of the cockpit to confront them. The Bastion tilted its head in confusion, beeping again.

“You just had to jinx it, didn’t you, Sombra?” Reaper growled exasperatedly.

Somehow Widowmaker felt like this was just the beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after! (Eventually...)


	14. World's Best Sniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to settle this matter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented!! I wasn't able to reply to them all but i read every single one and appreciate them all!!

The recreation room was completely silent as Gabriel, Sombra, and Widowmaker waited for Lena to waltz through the door. Gabriel was tapping his foot impatiently while Sombra idly scrolled through a few purple screens at her fingertips. For someone who could literally control her own tie flow, the brit had an awful tendency to be late.

Surprisingly enough, it was Widow who broke the silence.

“How much longer until Lena shows up? I have things to do.”

“What, like Angela?”

Sombra ducks as a chair flies over her head. 

Widow growls under her breath as Sombra dodged the projectile, drawing laughter from Gabriel. “If you _must_ know, I have an... appointment with Ana.”

Gabriel’s laughter cut off with a groan. “Are you guys _still_ trying to out snipe each other?”

“I will not rest until I have beaten her, Gabriel! The title of World’s Best Sniper is _mine. I will_ beat her!”

Gabriel stands from his seat and puts his mask back on. “I’m putting money on Ana too. I’ve known her too long not to.”

Widow’s head darts between Gabriel’s mask and Sombra’s shit-eating grin. “Do neither of you have faith in my abilities?!”

“Remember the snowball fight? You and Ana fucked each other up pretty good.”

“What about the paint ball fight? I won that one!” Widow rebutted.

“You won because you cheated, Widow.” responded Gabriel flatly.

Widow yelled out in anguish and stomped out of the room, shouting, “I’ll show you!” as she went.

Sombra and Gabriel glanced at each other before smiling. 

“You setting up the betting pool this time?” asked Gabe.

“Hell yeah I am. I made good money off Genji and McCree last time.”

 

Ana and Widowmaker stood at each other’s side, weapons at the ready. Nearly all of Overwatch was sitting in the viewing bay as Sombra played announcer.

“Ladies, Gentlemen, Omnics, and everyone else! Welcome to the rematch of the century! Who will win this duel, the famed sniper Ana Amari?” 

At the pause, at least half the audience cheered wildly, with Fareeha being the loudest.

“...Or the newcomer to Overwatch, Widowmaker?”

An equal amount of people cheered for the purple assassin. Sombra grinned as she continued.

“If you haven’t placed your bets yet, there’s always time to, folks! Bastion is on standby if any of you change your minds.” She waved at Bastion in the corner, who beeped back happily.

Gabriel finished setting up the course up and signalled Sombra with a thumbs up. Sombra returned the gesture and waved her hand up, making a purple screen appear with a big on button displayed on it.

“Alright, snipers… on the count of three…”

Out on the training ground, Ana smirked at Widowmaker. “May the best sniper win.”

Widowmaker smirked right back. “Oh, I plan on it…”

_“Three! Two! One! BEGIN!”_

The environment shifted around them, and suddenly they were on a battlefield. AI controlled soldiers began shooting at them immediately, forcing the women to split up. 

Widowmaker dived into an abandoned building and shot a grappling hook up to give her the advantage over the soldiers below. She lined up her shots without hesitation, taking out the three soldiers below her cleanly.

_"And Widow takes the lead with three shots!"_

She smirked, adrenaline pumping through her system. Her high was short lived however, as four shots echoed through the air.

_"Ana steals the lead with four shots!"_

She grits her teeth bitterly, firing her grappling hook again to find more targets. The range was soon completely filled with the sounds of cheering and gunshots, with Sombra's constant commentary keeping the crowd's hype at max. Every time one of the ladies would pull ahead, the other would top them with a better shot, meaning they were constantly neck and neck. The crowds were so loud, Sombra hadn't realized that Lena had finally found them and had walked into the viewing box.

"What the hell is going on?" She yelled over the crowds.

Sombra went rigid, and Gabe coughed awkwardly into his fist. The crowd went silent, as if debating whether to run away or stay to see who would win.

"Uh, Widow vs Ana showdown?" Sombra supplied weakly, gesturing to the battle going on below. As Lena peered down at the battleground, Widow managed to pull off a headshot midair, causing Lena's eyebrows to shoot up to her hairline. 

There was silence for a few more seconds before Lena pulled a few bills out of coat and slipped them to Sombra. "Put it on Widow." She said calmly before whipping her head back to the battle eagerly.

Almost instantaneously the crowd went wild again, and Sombra smirked, handing the bet over to Bastion. 

Widow listened as Sombra announced the total score again. 30 to 30, and the next shot would win. There was only one AI left in the map, so whoever got them first would win it all. She silently cursed over the fact that she didn't have her visor to give her an advantage, so she relied on her natural skill to find the remaining AI.

Eventually she found them, the soldier was ducking in cover, completely unaware of her presence. She grinned, a wave of excitement rushing through her. But as she began to line up the shot, she realized that Ana had the soldier in her sights as well.

Their shots fired in unison, and Widow could practically see the bullets traveling to their targets in slow motion. But, right before they could see who hit first, an alarm blared throughout the simulation, and the soldier and landscape disappeared right before their eyes.

_"NON!"_

As both her and Ana laid sprawled on the floor after their sniping positions disappeared, the door to the room slid open abruptly. 

And in marched Angela and Jack, stomping over to the two of them with pure fury in their eyes. Widow's stomach did a somersault as she realized that Angela was clutching Sombra and Lena by their ears, while Jack had Gabriel in a similar position.

"Shit…" she whispered.

"You got that right, sister…"

 

(That day they learned what was worse than both laundry duty and dish duty… file sorting. The mind numbing task was one no one wished upon their worst enemy, although Sombra decided that the money she made off the fight was worth every paper cut.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sombra definitely bet that it would end in a tie XD


End file.
